Pequenas Histórias
by Mione Potter BR
Summary: Coletânea de traduções de pequenas fanfics que li... Todas são Harry/Hermione, então quem gosta do casal, aproveite!!
1. A Lista

Essa estória é baseada em personagens e situações criadas e possuídas por JK Rowling e várias editoras, inclusive, mas não só, a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books e Raincoast Books, e a Warner Bros, Inc. Nenhuma renda está sendo feita e qualquer transgressão à marcas registradas não é intencional. Outras citações serão feitas quando necessário.  
  
Autor: Elia Sheldon  
  
e-mail do autor: eliasheldon@yahoo.com  
  
Resumo:  
Notas da tradutora: Oi pessoal, estou de volta! Sei que não era exatamente essa tradução que estavam esperando, mas espero que leiam e gostem assim mesmo. O primeiro capítulo da continuação de "Um beijo não é apenas um beijo" já está quase pronto, mas ainda é preciso acertar alguns detalhes (inclusive o título). Não se preocupem que não deve demorar muito! Paralelo à continuação, pretendo colocar no ar algumas traduções de pequenas (e boas) fics que li, alguns da autora de "um beijo..." e de outros autores. Se tiverem sugestão de alguma fic pra eu traduzir, podem mandar pra meu e- mail...  
A Lista  
  
de Elia Sheldon  
"Exatamente quantos livros você tem, Hermione?" Harry perguntou, levitando outra pilha para uma das caixas.  
  
"Não sei, perdi as contas no quarto ano." ela respondeu de algum lugar, do outro lado do quarto. "Acho que em sete anos, acabei juntando alguns, né?"  
  
"Não sei como não começou a competir com a biblioteca de Hogwarts com tudo isso." ele abaixou a varinha e pegou um dos livros que chamou sua atenção; "Transforme aquele Sapo em um Príncipe - transfiguração para a bruxa ocupada" de Hildey Cinde Rella. Onde ela achava tempo pra ler tudo isso?  
  
BAM. Parecia que o barulho veio do closet de Hermione. Largando o livro, Harry correu para o outro lado do quarto para ver se estava tudo bem.  
  
Ela estava sentada no chão, coberta pelo que parecia pó de Flu. A seu redor, havia dúzias de livros, centenas de pergaminhos, penas velhas e garrafas de tinta. Parecia que ela queria gritar. Harry prendeu um riso e ofereceu a mão a ela.  
  
"Obrigada." ela disse, aceitando e deixando que ele a tirasse da bagunça. "Já disse quanto estou grata por ter aceitado me ajudar a empacotar tudo? Não podia deixar os pobres elfos-domésticos fazerem tudo isso, não parecia certo". Ela limpou parte do pó de Flu de sua saia e colocou o cabelo atrás das orelhas, claramente cansada dessa atividade.  
  
"Você sabe que sempre estarei por perto para você, Hermione." Harry disse, franzindo as sobrancelhas para como isso soou sério. Ele tinha ficado sentimental agora que eles estavam se formando?  
  
"Eu sei." ela respondeu, quase de reflexo. Ela se aproximou dele e lhe abraçou. Ele enfiou o rosto no cabelo dela, inspirando sua fragrância. Ele sempre gostou do cheiro do cabelo dela, mesmo agora, com o pó de Flu. Por alguma razão, o perfume dela nesta noite o fazia sentir quente e paquerador.  
  
Quando eles terminaram o abraço, fizeram algo que nunca tinham feito antes - seus olhos se encontraram e travaram por mais tempo que o de costume. Uma eternidade pareceu passar para Harry antes de Hermione falar.  
  
"Bem, acho que é melhor voltarmos ao trabalho." ela disse, um pouco agitada.  
  
"Sim, claro." Harry voltou para a pilha de livros que estava empacotando. Seu coração batia rápido como se ele tivesse acabado de apostar uma corrida com Rony até a cabana de Hagrid. Seu estômago tinha uma palpitação, que ele geralmente associava com como ele se sentia perto de uma mulher atraente. Mas essa era Hermione, sua melhor amiga. Não que ele não a achasse atraente, mas ele nunca sentira isso perto dela. Ele tentou se distrair se concentrando num pequeno pedaço de pergaminho que caíra do livro que ele derrubara.  
  
"Ei, Hermione." ele chamou por cima do ombro, "Estou surpreso com você - deixando pedaços de pergaminho dentro de livros. Não é muito bom para cola." ele riu e abriu o pedaço de pergaminho dobrado. Ele sempre gostava de irritar ela - era tão fácil.  
  
"Eu sei, às vezes deixo algumas notas separadas com o livro para me lembrar de algo importante." Hermione falou de dentro do closet.  
  
Só por curiosidade, Harry leu o que Hermione escrevera. Ao fazê-lo, seu rosto se abriu num sorriso.  
  
"O que mais quero no bruxo com quem vou me casar - por Hermione Granger, 1º de setembro de 1994.  
  
Essa lista será usada para julgar cada bruxo com quem namorar por critérios padrões para medir seu valor para o casamento. Pontos são dados para um dos dez itens, dando assim a pontuação máxima para o bruxo (se é que ele existe, o que duvido) que tenha os dez. Aqui estão os critérios em ordem aleatória:  
  
Ele deve me fazer sentir que posso ser eu mesma.  
  
Ele deve conhecer meus defeitos, mas me amar do jeito que sou.  
  
Ele deve ter um brilho no olhar - quando olhar para ele, tenho que derreter.  
  
Seus beijos devem me deixar fraca nos joelhos e querendo mais.  
  
Ele deve cuidar de mim, sem me tratar como uma donzela em perigo (pontos serão tirados por comportamento possessivo).  
  
Ele deve fazer algo por que seja apaixonado.  
  
Ele deve ser não só um grande amante, mas também um grande amigo.  
  
Ele deve entender meu passado, minhas experiências e meus sonhos.  
  
Ele deve amar as pessoas com quem mais me preocupo no mundo: meus pais, Harry e Rony.  
  
Ele deve me amar, total e completamente.  
Harry levantou os olhos da leitura, o sorriso ainda intacto, mas sua mente girando cheia de pensamentos. Hermione tinha julgado-o com essa lista? Era impossível julgá-lo em dois itens - eles eram só amigos, então sua habilidade como amante tinha que ser inferida. Ele se surpreendeu quando percebeu que realmente se importava com o que ela achava. Isso explicava porque ele se sentia tão intoxicado perto dela ultimamente?  
  
"O que está lendo, Harry?"  
  
"Algo que vários bruxos gostariam de ver." ele disse malicioso, colocando o pergaminho bem na frente dela pra que ela pudesse ver.  
  
Ela ficou vários tons de vermelho - quase da cor das vestes de Quadribol da Grifinória. Ela tentou tomar o pergaminho, mas Harry foi mais rápido que ela e o segurou acima da cabeça. Enquanto ela o perseguia, ele lia a lista em voz alta para ela, imitando sua voz.  
  
Inesperadamente, ela o derrubou, fazendo os dois caírem no chão de madeira. Ignorando isso, ela continuou agarrando o braço e a mão que seguravam o pergaminho, prendendo-o com o outro braço. Depois ela estava deitada em cima dele, tentando segurar os braços dele, ao mesmo tempo impedindo que ele levantasse. Os dois riam como duas crianças de pré-escola, brincando no parque - só que eles não eram mais crianças de pré-escola, Harry pensou.  
  
Ele claramente tinha vantagem por causa do tamanho e da força. Ele era muito delicado com ela, mas queria ter certeza que ela sabia quem estava ganhando essa guerra. Com um rápido movimento, ele virou a mesa e agora a prendia contra o chão, as mãos nos pulsos dela, segurando os braços dela acima da cabeça. Ela lutou pra se libertar, rindo e tentando chutá-lo, mas não conseguia. Depois de dois minutos assim, ela decidiu desistir.  
  
"Ta bom," Hermione disse, ofegante por causa das risadas e da luta, "você venceu. Pode ficar com o pergaminho. Eu não preciso mais dele mesmo, já decorei a lista". Ela deu língua para ele. Ele ainda a segurava, só prevenindo para o caso dela estar usando essa desculpa para distraí-lo.  
  
"Não quero ficar com ela por muito tempo, só quero ver quantos pontos teria." Harry disse, também recuperando o fôlego. Ele largou os braços dela e sentou, ainda prendendo-a no chão. Ele parou, fazendo alguns cálculos de cabeça. "Diria que conseguiria nota máxima em todos eles." ele disse um pouco mais sério.  
  
Hermione pareceu notar a seriedade no tom dele, porque seu sorriso desapareceu e foi substituído por um olhar de pura confusão. "Qual é, Harry. Você não pode ser julgado pela lista. E os números quatro e sete? Seja realista!" ela riu e cruzou os braços.  
  
"Você não acha que pode chutar?" Harry disse, quase embaraçado.  
  
"Chutar o que?"  
  
"Como seria?"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Estou falando sério. Fico ofendido por não ter tido chance com sua lista. E Rony? Você deu nota a ele pela lista? Não podia chutar como seria estar com ele?"  
  
"Eca. Não e não!"  
  
"Bem, digo que não é muito justo de sua parte. Afinal eu formaria um ótimo casal com você."  
  
"Quem disse?"  
  
"Eu digo".  
  
"Não seria."  
  
"Seria sim."  
  
"Não seria."  
  
A luta recomeçou porque Hermione levantou os joelhos e o derrubou de cima dela. Ela tinha pernas fortes para uma bruxa, Harry pensou. Rindo, ele a perseguiu pelo quarto até que a derrubou na cama, espalhando livros e pergaminhos por todos os lados. Ela resistiu bastante, batendo nele com travesseiros e empurrando-o, enquanto tentava desesperadamente impedir que sua saia passasse do nível da decência. Os dois estavam se divertindo tanto que tiveram um ataque de risadas.  
  
"Você não é páreo para mim, Harry Potter," Hermione disse ofegante, apesar de estar presa e não ter escapatória.  
  
"Eu não acho isso." ele disse, percebendo a posição em que estavam. Toda essa brincadeira o deixara muito excitado. Ele tentou ignorar como se sentia e continuou, "Ao meu ver, eu superei você, mas tenho que dizer que esperava mais luta de você, Hermione. Sinceramente, não te ensinamos nada nesses sete anos?" ele balançou a cabeça e olhou no rosto dela sorrindo. Ela sorriu calorosamente em resposta, seu olhar passeando pelo rosto dele.  
  
De repente, a energia entre eles mudou e os dois notaram. Nenhum dos dois sorria mais. Harry sentiu seu pulso acelerar e sua respiração ficar mais curta a cada inspiração e expiração. Os lábios de Hermione pareciam tão suaves e convidativos do jeito que estavam. Por puro instinto, Harry abaixou seus lábios até os dela e num instante, os dois estavam envolvidos em uma luta diferente. Várias e várias e várias vezes, com seus rostos e corpos bem juntos, eles se beijaram. Instantes depois, travesseiros, pergaminhos e livros espalhados por todos os lados, eles estavam deitados recuperando o fôlego, olhando para o teto.  
  
Com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Harry enquanto ela brincava com seu cabelo, Hermione foi a primeira a falar.  
  
"Harry." ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.  
  
"Sim, amor."  
  
"Estava enganada."  
  
"Sobre o que?"  
  
"Sobre a lista. Eu estava errada."  
  
"Como?"  
  
"Bem, eu não achava que acharia alguém que chegaria perto de tirar nota máxima. Mas você refez minha lista, Harry, adicionando mais do que podia sonhar." ela disse suspirando.  
  
"Quero fazer isso e muito mais por você, Hermione." ele disse, a voz um pouco arranhada. Ela olhou para ele intensamente com os olhos castanhos cheios de lágrima e ele pôde ver que ela o amava mais que como um amigo.  
  
"Só pense, somos amigos há tanto tempo e não sabíamos. Nós apenas não sabíamos." Harry sussurrou para ela, puxando para mais perto e acariciando seus cabelos.  
  
Bem, eles sabiam. E de algum jeito, Harry pensou, eles sempre saberiam - e não precisariam de uma lista para dizer isso a eles.  
Nota da autora:  
  
Essa fanfic foi inspirada numa lista verdadeira escrita pela autora. 


	2. Pétalas Brancas

Essa estória é baseada em personagens e situações criadas e possuídas por JK Rowling e várias editoras, inclusive, mas não só, a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books e Raincoast Books, e a Warner Bros, Inc. Nenhuma renda está sendo feita e qualquer transgressão à marcas registradas não é intencional.  
Autor: Elia Sheldon  
  
e-mail do autor: eliasheldon@yahoo.com  
  
Resumo:  
  
Nota da Tradutora: Só lembrando que nessa fanfic os "capítulos" são completamente independentes...  
Pétalas Brancas  
  
De Elia Sheldon  
  
Era o tipo do dia que podia fazer qualquer um acreditar em mágica.  
  
Harry e Rony conseguiram diminuir a pressão de Hermione para passar a tarde estudando para os NIEMs, mas sob uma condição: eles teriam que estudar ao ar livre. Eles tinham feito um pacto secreto de se assegurar que Hermione descansasse de seus estudos obsessivos, dando a ela - e a eles também - um descanso merecido da pressão dos testes que estavam por vir. Parecia que o plano estava funcionando, ou pelo menos Harry assim esperava que fosse.  
  
Talvez energizado pela fragrância do ar da primavera, Rony escapou dos limites da toalha que tinham colocado sobre a grama e se juntou a Simas e Dino nas brincadeiras com a lula gigante. Harry tirou os olhos de suas anotações várias vezes, distraído pelo barulho e risadas de seus amigos brincando no lago nesse dia insanamente quente. Ele sorriu ao ver Rony fazer um enorme jato de água do lago ensopar Dino, que estava distraído.  
  
Ainda sorrindo, Harry olhou para Hermione, que estava sentada com as pernas esticadas. Seu sorriso desapareceu.  
  
Ela estava olhando para o vazio, seus olhos meio acinzentados. Harry já vira esse olhar antes. Ela estava ansiosa com alguma coisa.  
  
Quando ele ia perguntar qual era o problema, uma brisa gentil soprou do lago, trazendo mais sons da diversão e brincadeira. Uma chuva de pétalas brancas caiu sobre eles da árvore cheia de flores sob a qual colocaram a toalha, procurando por sombra.  
  
Hermione saiu de seu devaneio, usando as mãos para tirar as pétalas dos cabelos. Ela notou Harry olhando para ela e sorriu.  
  
"Devo estar cheia delas." ela disse, procurando mais pétalas no cabelo. Lá estavam. Sorrindo, Harry se aproximou e esticou a mão para ajudá-la.  
  
Quando ele puxou a primeira pétala do cabelo dela, seus olhos se encontraram. O coração dele acelerou e ele notou não conseguia desviar seu olhar dos lábios dela. A atração que sentia por ela tornara-se quase irresistível nos últimos dias. Ele não sabia como sabia, mas tinha certeza que ela também podia sentir. Quando ela levantou os olhos, eles estavam cheios de lágrimas.  
  
"O que foi, Hermione?" ele perguntou, franzindo a testa.  
  
"Eu vou sentir falta...disso," ela disse, indicando tudo a seu redor. Harry seguiu a indicação dela, observando a vista panorâmica dos terrenos de Hogwarts, com as colinas cheias de grama, a floresta negra e o lago vislumbrante. Suspirando, ele percebeu que também sentiria falta disso.  
  
"Vamos voltar para visitar." Harry disse, quase como se desejasse.  
  
"Mas nunca vai ser o mesmo," Hermione disse, as lágrimas agora escorriam por suas bochechas.  
  
"Claro que vai ser." Harry disse, esfregando o joelho dela para transmitir confiança. O olhar dela desviou bruscamente para a mão dele sobre seu joelho e ele a removeu constrangido. "A paisagem não vai mudar muito com os anos, e Dumbledore vai manter tudo em perfeita ordem."  
  
"Não é disso que estou falando, Harry," Hermione sussurrou.  
  
"Então o que é?"  
  
"Vou sentir falta dessa época, desse lugar, você, eu, Rony, os tempos divertidos, os tempos não tão divertidos, as aventuras que tivemos. Tudo isso." ela disse, terminando com lábios contraídos.  
  
Harry a puxou num abraço forte, segurando-a com mais força que o de costume, em parte porque ele sabia que ela precisava, em parte porque ele precisava.  
  
"Vai ficar tudo bem." ele a confortou. "As coisas vão mudar, mas sempre seremos amigos."  
  
Ao invés de acalmá-la, as palavras dele tiveram efeito oposto. Ela começou a soluçar, chorando sobre o ombro dele. Ele a abraçou enquanto ela chorava, murmurando de vez em quando "está tudo bem", enquanto esfregava as costas dela.  
  
Depois de um tempo, ela se separou, secando os olhos com as costas das mãos. Ainda parecia chateada. Os olhares deles se encontraram novamente, e algo dentro de Harry começou a se libertar.  
  
"Por favor não chore." ele sussurrou, se aproximando dela para poder tirar outra pétala branca de seu cabelo. Harry sentiu a energia magnética entre eles enquanto seu rosto se aproximava cada vez mais do dela. Sem parar pra pensar sobre o que isso representaria, ele capturou os lábios dela nos dele, desesperado para deixá-la feliz novamente e querendo mostrar a ela como se sentia.  
  
Hermione congelou por um segundo antes de colocar seus braços por cima dos ombros dele e responder ao beijo. A mente de Harry girava como se alguém estivesse dentro de sua cabeça gritando, "Estou beijando Hermione! Estou beijando Hermione!"  
  
Os lábios dela eram macios e os beijos dela tinham gosto de doce. Harry beijara garotas antes, mas nunca foi como isso. O jeito que ela sentia contra ele, o jeito como ela suspirava, o jeito que ela chorava: isso impregnava os sentidos dele, levando-o a um estado de tontura, êxtase, de esquecimento da realidade. Ele tomou o rosto dela nas mãos, sentindo a umidade de suas lágrimas. Arrepiando-se, ela o beijou com mais força, a respiração dele ficou presa na garganta enquanto ele se perdia nela.  
  
Quando o beijo terminou, Harry recuou o bastante para olhar a expressão dela. Havia lágrimas em seus olhos, mas eram diferentes das anteriores. Seus lábios, inchados por causa do choro e do beijo, formavam um pequeno sorriso. Harry sorriu também, corando e ainda sentindo a alegria do beijo.  
  
Outra brisa soprou, derramando sobre eles uma nova chuva de pétalas brancas, mas eles não notaram. Seus olhares se capturaram, enquanto eles tomavam a decisão de seguir seus corações e viver o presente.  
  
Afinal, era o tipo do dia que podia fazer qualquer um acreditar em mágica. 


	3. Com que a neve se parece?

Essa estória é baseada em personagens e situações criadas e possuídas por JK Rowling e várias editoras, inclusive, mas não só, a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books e Raincoast Books, e a Warner Bros, Inc. Nenhuma renda está sendo feita e qualquer transgressão à marcas registradas não é intencional. 

Nota da Tradutora: Mais uma pequena história pra vocês... agradeço a todos que comentaram... Obrigada também a prowess por me deixar traduzir... (thanks, prowess!)

Autor: prowess  
e-mail do autor: prowess_doodles@yahoo.com  
Resumo: Hermione tenta convencer Harry que o amor não é igual a neve...

**Com que a neve se parece?**

**_                    prowess_**

"Ei, Harry. Olhe a neve." Hermione disse, cobrindo a boca com as mãos.

"Quer sair e brincar lá fora?" Harry perguntou, um largo sorriso em seu rosto.

"Pare! Não aja como criança! 'Quer ir brincar' ele perguntou." Hermione disse, imitando o tom de voz de Harry. Ela saiu da frente da janela onde estava e foi para perto da lareira. Harry a seguiu, dando a volta pelo sofá vermelho e sentando ao lado dela. O peso dele, juntamente com o salto que deu, fez as almofadas sacudirem e Hermione derramou um pouco do chocolate quente que bebia em suas vestes.

"Harry!" Hermione reclamou, pasmada. O jovem grifinoriano apenas sorria. Hermione olhou novamente através da janela, e observou os pequenos flocos de neve que caiam.

"Você quer sair de verdade, não é?" Harry perguntou, um pouco mais sério dessa vez, mas Hermione sentiu uma travessura passando pela cabeça dele. Mesmo assim, ela sorriu e deixou esse pensamento pra lá. Esse era Harry Potter. Travessura era uma parte dele junto com perigo e claro, coragem.

"Certo. Vou chamar Rony," Hermione levantou para chamá-lo, quando Harry segurou sua mão e sorriu ao ver o que ele tinha feito.

"Acho que ele não tem tempo. Por que não tiramos um tempo só pra gente? Só você e eu?" Novamente aquele sorriso doce, tímido. Hermione pensou nisso. Já fazia um tempo que eles não ficavam juntos porque os dois andavam muito ocupados. Por que não?

"Certo. Passar tempo com você." Ela sorriu.

"Sabe, isso foi uma ótima idéia afinal." Hermione gritou para Harry, que corria. "Pensei que era tempo pra gente, Harry!"

"E é!" Harry gritou em resposta.

"Bem, então porque eu estou aqui e você está aí tão longe? E ainda correndo?"

"Porque quero que fiquemos o  mais distante possível." Harry parou e Hermione continuou. Quando alcançou Harry, que sentara enquanto recuperava o fôlego, ela caiu ao lado dele. "Agora ninguém vai nos incomodar."

"Certo, o que fazemos agora?"

"Já se perguntou com que a neve parece, Hermione?" Harry perguntou, pegando um punhado de neve em sua mão.

"Que tipo de pergunta é essa?" Hermione perguntou em resposta.

"Apenas responda."

"Neve é como... bem, um cobertor branco." Hermione respondeu, pensando bastante e fazendo uma careta tentando encontrar uma resposta.

"Um cobertor? Como a coisa com que se cobre quando vai dormir? Qual é, Hermione, pense melhor... pense de forma figurada, com que pode comparar a neve?"

"Bem," Hermione pensou mais uma vez, "neve é tranqüilidade. Entende?" ela esfregou as mãos, ou melhor suas luvas aquecidas, esperando o comentário dele.

"Está melhor, mas ainda não é isso."

"O que então? Sabe, com todas as coisas com que estou comparando a neve, nosso tempo pra gente está passando." Hermione comentou, enfatizando tempo de qualidade fazendo o gesto de aspas quando falou.

"É amor, Hermione! Neve é como amor!" Harry finalmente contou, junto com algumas baboseiras que Hermione não entendeu.

"Não é não! Isso é brega! Neve não é como amor e eu vou provar a você." Hermione levantou e andou em círculos. "Pra começar, neve não é como amor porque a neve é fria. Você sente frio quando está amando, Harry?" 

"Não..." Harry respondeu suave.

"Pelo contrario, você sente calor, paixão, queimando, estou certa?" Harry concordou com a cabeça.

"Então, neve não é como amor porque não traz as mesmas sensações que o amor." Hermione sorriu, satisfeita com seu argumento. Harry ficou sentado, franziu a testa e olhando para o céu, como se pensando profundamente. Hermione se curvou e riu.

"Viu, Harry, já no primeiro argumento, derrotei você."

"Não, isso não é possível. Seu argumento é insuficiente. Eu tenho meu argumento ." Harry levantou e andou em círculos também. De costas pra Hermione, que foi quem sentou, a cabeça repousando na mão, parecendo enfadada e sonolenta.

"E o argumento seria..."

"Que a neve é um tempo quando as pessoas precisam de calor. Justamente como no amor! Você precisa do calor quando ama alguém. O que tem pra enfrentar isso?" Harry sentou, como se fosse a vez de Hermione levantar e pensar.

"Bem, senhor 'pensamento rápido', vamos ver como vai responder esse. Neve é composta de pequenos flocos juntos. Como isso pode ser amor, se na verdade eles estão separados?" a jovem colocou as mãos na cintura e rapidamente levantou discretamente uma sobrancelha, quando achou a linha de pensamento.

"Aha! Jogada errada, Mione. É amor porque quando você os coloca juntos, cria uma forma sólida. Bem assim." Harry jogou uma bola de neve nela, o que a fez gritar. "O amor é formado por duas pessoas  da mesma maneira que a neve ou uma bola de neve é composta de pequenos flocos." Hermione olhou para os restos da bola de neve em seu casaco. Não sobrou muito além de algumas partículas que ela limpou facilmente.

"Te coloquei onde queria, Harry! Olhe para minhas vestes, não há vestígios de neve. Isso porque a neve pode ser separada facilmente. Como pode ser amor, quando para ter amor precisa haver uma ligação forte, quase inquebrável?" Hermione ajeitou sua roupa enquanto Harry pensava no que ia dizer.

"Na verdade, essa é a coisa. A neve é separada, amor é separado," ele se ajoelhou rápido e depois levantou, "para que possa formar novas ligações!" Harry jogou outra bola de neve em Hermione, o que a fez cobrir o rosto o mais rápido que pôde.

"Neve não é como amor porque é algo com que pode não se preocupar e pode brincar com ela. O amor, no entanto, é algo sério. Perca-o e vai sofrer. Por isso estou tentando não perder minha chance."

"Neve é como amor porque, do mesmo jeito que amor, não vem quando se quer. Além disso, o que é o amor se não pode se divertir com ele? Viva o momento! Da mesma forma que brinca com a neve quando ela ainda está presente!"

"Bem, a neve não machuca ninguém. O amor machuca." Hermione respondeu.

"Como sabe disso? Não sabia que era do tipo que tinha 'amores platônicos'." Harry disse.

"Bem, você sabe. Eu, hã, só ouvi de, hã, pessoas... como você e Gina e de músicas e poemas... você sabe, esse tipo de coisa." Hermione respondeu bastante insegura.

"Bem, neve machuca. E as geadas e nevascas e avalanches? Como o amor."

"Ao menos neve traz alegrias. O amor não." Hermione respondeu, um pouco séria no instante.

"Herm, do que está falando? Neve traz tanta alegria quanto amor. Está inventando isso porque não tem mais nada a dizer?" Harry riu. Mas então ouviu uma fungada de Hermione.

"Herm? Não chore. Olhe, lamento que tenha terminado assim. Sabe de uma coisa, podemos parar agora mesmo. Talvez, neve não seja como amor. Talvez esteja certa. Eu só estava meio doido e idiota."

"Me diga mais," Hermione sussurrou, olhando nos olhos esmeralda cativantes de seu amigo. Harry olhou nos dela. Aqueles olhos castanhos sinceros, esperançosos que o faziam sentir culpado pela discussão e agora ele a consolava.

"Mais sobre o que?" sussurrou preocupado.

"Sobre porque neve é como amor." Hermione respondeu. Harry riu suave e Hermione apenas sorriu timidamente.

"Bem," Harry disse o mais real possível, do mesmo modo que Hermione fazia, "neve é como amor porque, bem, porque traz felicidade. Também," ele completou, abraçando Hermione enquanto os dois se balançavam, "neve é como amor porque igual a cada floco de neve, cada historia de amor é única. Não acha?" Hermione concordou.

"Finalmente, neve é como amor porque, bem, você deixa marcas na neve, do mesmo jeito que memórias no coração."

"Essa é boa." Hermione comentou.

"Neve também é como amor porque, porque você tem certeza que cada vez vai ser uma experiência diferente."

"Neve é imprevisível." Hermione sussurrou.

"Exatamente. Como o amor."

"Neve também pode ser manipulada e usada de forma errada, do mesmo jeito que pessoas podem brincar com outras e usá-las para algo ruim e magoá-las."

"Tomara que isso não aconteça comigo." Hermione murmurou.

"Eu também." Harry respondeu, abraçando-a mais forte.

"Neve também é para todos, da mesma forma que todos podem se apaixonar. Entretanto, sempre haverá aqueles que se sentirão desconfortáveis porque têm medo ou são muito ocupados ou muito orgulhosos." Hermione apenas concordava. Harry suspirou.

"Diga mais." Hermione pediu, como uma pequena criança inocente, implorando que sua mãe leia uma história para dormir.

"Estou ficando sem comparações. Isso está esgotando meu cérebro. Mas, tem mais duas que estou guardando." Harry empurrou Hermione gentilmente, de modo que ela ficou deitada.

"A primeira é que, do mesmo modo que a neve, o amor derrete vagarosamente e some."

"Bem, e quanto ao amor verdadeiro, Harry?"

"É mesmo, mas não é fácil achar o amor verdadeiro. Do mesmo jeito que não pode achar a neve perfeita ou o floco de neve perfeito ou algo assim."

"Isso é triste." Hermione comentou, fazendo pequenos círculos com o dedo na neve.

"Mas o bom é que, da mesma forma que a neve chega todos os invernos, o amor com certeza volta, para todos corações fieis." Harry sorriu e abaixou a cabeça para dar um beijo na bochecha de Hermione. Na mesma hora, Hermione virou para olhar para ele e lhe dar um beijo na bochecha.

Seus lábios se tocaram.

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram, ao pensar no que ela acabara de fazer. Sua respiração ficou mais rápida e ela congelou. Mas o pensamento dos lábios de Harry nos dela afogou seus medos. Então ela aceitou o beijo e estimou o momento.

"Não acho que a gente devia estar fazendo isso, Harry," Hermione virou. Ela esperava que Harry perguntasse porque não, mas ele apenas concordou. Ele passou a mão nos cabelos e virou para o outro lado.

"Desculpe."

Hermione sabia que isso era o que o verdadeiro Harry Potter faria. Sempre educado, sempre galante e respeitador. Ela se inclinou e abraçou Harry pelas costas. O braço de Hermione cruzou o peito dele. Ele gentilmente apertou o braço dela, olhou para ela e sorriu.

"Fomos muito tolos hoje." Hermione quebrou o silêncio.

"Com certeza fomos." Harry concordou. "Mas você não disse quem amou. E por que se machucou?"

"Nada. Não foi nada." Hermione desviou o olhar. "Olhe, eu só estava procurando alguma desculpa porque não consegui pensar em outra razão porque amor não é como neve. Só isso."

"Hermione."

"Não posso te dizer, Harry. Mas sei que você o conhece mais do que qualquer pessoa na face da terra."

"Dumbledore?"

"Não."

"Snape?"

"Não!"

"Sirius? Ou talvez Hagrid?"

"Não e não."

"Então quem?"

"Você."

"EU?"

"Você se conhece mais que ninguém, certo?"

"Hermione, sua lógica me fascina às vezes..."

"Então, nosso tempo de qualidade acabou?"

"Não sei. Devemos acabá-lo?"

"Posso fazer só mais uma coisa?" Hermione perguntou, mordendo o lábio.

"O que é?"

"Só não quero perder minha chance." Hermione respondeu, caindo nos braços de Harry e sentindo seus lábios quentes. Apesar de estarem no frio há algum tempo, a presença um do outro parecia aquecê-los. Hermione deitou na neve fria, enquanto Harry lhe dava o último beijo do dia. Quando ele o fez, uma grande bola de neve caiu em sua cabeça. Quando se deu conta, Hermione ria com gosto.

"E que chance era essa?" Harry perguntou, cuspindo pedaços da bola de neve. "A chance de me beijar ou a chance de se vingar de mim depois de todas as bolas de neve que joguei em você?"

"Os dois." Hermione respondeu com um largo sorriso.

"Está bem," Harry suspirou. "Mereço os dois mesmo." Ele se curvou para dar um último beijo na testa de Hermione e a ajudou a levantar para que pudessem voltar a seus quartos para mudarem de roupa e tomar uma ou duas xícaras de chocolate quente.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~

Harry se inclinou para Hermione, os dois segurando suas xícaras cheias de chocolate quente.

"Ei, pensava que você me achava brega. O que foi aquilo de 'Eu não quero estragar minha chance'?" Harry perguntou, cutucando Hermione.

"Bem, eu achava que você sabia que eu não acho mais você brega."

"Mas eu pensava que você sabia que eu achava que você pensava que eu ainda era brega." Harry respondeu.

"Bem, agora sei que você sabe que eu sei que você achava que eu achava que você era brega. Mas não acho mais. Na verdade, acho você romântico."

"Está certo. Desde que eu saiba que você saiba que eu saiba que você me acha romântico." Harry respondeu, parando às vezes. "Ou algo assim."


	4. Bocejo

Essa estória é baseada em personagens e situações criadas e possuídas por JK Rowling e várias editoras, inclusive, mas não só, a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books e Raincoast Books, e a Warner Bros, Inc. Nenhuma renda está sendo feita e qualquer transgressão à marcas registradas não é intencional. Outras citações serão feitas quando necessário.

_Autor: hhfanx2  
e-mail do autor: backhand_volley@yahoo.com  
Resumo: Hermione está muito, muito, muito cansada...  
_

Bocejo

A fadiga invadia cada centímetro do corpo dela. A exaustão circulava livremente por seu sangue. Sua mente implorava por um cochilo; seu corpo desejava uma cama confortável.

Hermione olhou a hora. Era quase meia noite. Tinha estudado a noite inteira no dia anterior, sem dormir nenhum instante. E, apesar de sua cabeça estar parecendo um mingau, ela tinha noção que estava acordada há tempo DEMAIS. O que ela queria – queria não, precisava – era de um pouco de descanso.

Dormir...

Seu cérebro cansado tentou convencê-la a apenas fechar os olhos um instante para descansá-los. Só um pouco, enquanto ela esperava.

No entanto, Hermione não desistiria. Estava determinada a ficar acordada, ao menos até que Harry voltasse para Grifinória depois da detenção tarde da noite que Snape lhe dera, por nenhum motivo aparente além do fato dele ser Harry Potter.

Mudando seus pensamentos lentos para Harry, Hermione começou a se perguntar por que exatamente estava esperando por ele. Afinal ela, mais que ninguém, devia estar dormindo na cama, tentado recuperar uma noite de sono perdida.

Então por que ainda estou acordada? Não estou esperando nenhuma recompensa de Harry ou nada assim...

Bem, talvez eu esteja esperando por ele porque gosto dele e...

Do que estou falando? Não posso gostar de Harry desse jeito... somos apenas amigos. E isso deve ser assim para sempre.

Mas isso não explica porque você ainda está acordada, agindo como uma boba, esperando por alguém que vai chegar tão cansado ou de mau humor por causa de uma detenção que pode nem notar que você está aqui...

Mas, bem, eu sou a melhor amiga dele! Eu _tenho_ que estar aqui pra ele.

Então onde está o _outro_ melhor amigo dele, espertinha? Por que Rony está dormindo feito pedra na cama dele nesse momento?

Bem, porque ele, bem, ele hã...

Aha. Admita Hermione. Você gosta de Harry.

Não, eu –

Hermione odiava essas lutas que tinha consigo mesma, sobre os problemas do coração. Ela nunca vencia. Deixando essa derrota de lado, decidiu canalizar o pouco de energia que lhe restava para ficar acordada esperando Harry voltar da detenção. Posso agüentar um pouco, pensou. Não estou _tão _cansada.

E daí veio. E como veio.

Era o bocejo dos bocejos. O pai de todos os bocejos. O epítome de todos os bocejos.

Normalmente, quando se boceja, não conseguimos evitar que os olhos lacrimejem um pouco. E isso é perfeitamente normal. Mas o bocejo de Hermione foi simplesmente enorme. Foi como se seu corpo gritasse com ela pelos dois dias sem dormir, e na essência era isso mesmo.

Enorme. Foi um bocejo que balançou Hermione até as entranhas e o fato dela ter tentado manter aboca fechada o tempo todo – por educação- não ajudou. Porque agora, seus olhos não estavam apenas um pouco molhados, mas lágrimas os enchiam e escorriam por suas bochechas.

E foi nesse instante que Harry entrou no salão comunal.

- Hermione? O que foi? Não chore...-ele disse desesperado, correndo pra seu lado num segundo.

O olhar de preocupação que Harry dava, enquanto estudava o rosto dela, fez o coração de Hermione tremer no peito de um jeito que ela nunca sentira – isso não podia ser saudável!

Ela estava pasma. Por um momento, esqueceu como falar, como se mexer, como respirar. Por sorte, ela se recuperou de seu transe, a tempo de dizer:

-Ah, eu, não – apenas – eu não –"

Harry franziu um pouco as sobrancelhas um pouco e seu coração entristeceu. Ver Hermione triste nunca era fácil para ele. Porque você gosta dela! A mente dele gritou. Não, não gosto, não posso, ela é apenas minha amiga, Harry respondeu silenciosamente, lutando com suas emoções. Depois de se acalmar e se concentrar em ajudar Hermione, Harry levantou a mão para enxugar as lágrimas dela.

-Eu, hã, não estava chorando, Harry. - Hermione disse gentil. Suas bochechas queimando por causa do contato com os dedos de Harry.

Oh-oh. Harry colocou a mão de volta no colo, escondendo entre suas vestes como se estivesse sendo punido por ter feito algo terrivelmente errado.

-Ah, b-bem ao menos você não está triste, certo?

Ela balançou a cabeça que não.

- Não, nenhum pouco. Tudo está ótimo.- ela pausou. -Meus olhos lacrimejaram porque eu... bem... eu dei o maior bocejo que você pode imaginar.- Hermione admitiu tímida, olhando para Harry constrangida.

Por alguns momentos, um sorriso se fez no rosto dele e um olhar divertido dançou em seus olhos. Mas eles logo desapareceram e o rosto dele ficou mais sério. Harry falou suavemente.

-Hermione, você devia estar na cama. Sei que não dorme há dois dias. Deve estar mais que exausta e não quero que fique doente. - Os olhos preocupados dele cruzaram com os dela.

-Por que ainda está acordada?

A difícil pergunta finalmente foi feita. A mesma pergunta pela qual ela discutira consigo mesma há poucos instantes. Por que ela ainda estava acordada a essa hora, sentada no salão comunal, completamente sozinha?

O momento da verdade chegara.

-Estava esperando por você. - murmurou bem baixinho, sua voz nervosa quase sem poder carregar suas palavras pelo ar empoeirado que a separava de Harry. Ela abaixou os olhos. O Salão Comunal ficou bastante silencioso depois que terminou de dizer essas palavras. O coração dela batia nervoso e Hermione tinha certeza que Harry podia escutá-lo.

Mas Harry tentava desesperadamente manter o próprio coração mais silencioso. Sua mente pulava animada em sua cabeça. Sua visão ficava embaçada e depois clareava e depois embaçava de novo, comemorando. Seu coração parecia abrir e fechar suas câmaras na velocidade de labaredas explodindo. Seu corpo todo tremia por dentro, pulando de alegria.

E quando ele olhou pra Hermione, Harry foi levado por sua grande afeição por ela que não podia mais ser suprimida. Ficou sentado, encarando-a enquanto ela olhava para as próprias mãos.

Quando Hermione finalmente tomou coragem de olhar para Harry, eles se encararam apenas por alguns segundos antes que Harry desse um beijo rápido e gentil em Hermione. Foi um beijo tímido, mas declarava por completo o quanto Harry e Hermione se gostavam.

Depois de se separar, eles se olharam e simplesmente sorriram. Por pura felicidade. Porque Harry era dela e Hermione era dele. O que mais poderiam querer?

O bocejo de Hermione finalmente quebrou o clima. Rindo, Harry disse.

- Precisa ir dormir agora. Vem cá...- ele gesticulou para que ela deitasse a cabeça em seu colo.

Ela aceitou contente. Deitada no sofá com a cabeça no colo de Harry, Hermione se aconchegou nele ao máximo e ele colocou um braço ao redor dela e tomou uma de suas mãos. Ela suspirou feliz e fechou os olhos; um sorriso brincava em seus lábios, que ela achava que ia ficar ali pra sempre.

Harry fez o mesmo e fechou os olhos. Ele brincava gentilmente com os cabelos de Hermione, mexendo nos cachos com os dedos distraidamente.

-Hermione?- sussurrou. 

-Humm? 

-Obrigado por esperar.

-Humm...-Hermione beijou preguiçosamente a mão de Harry enlaçada com a sua. Ele sorriu; sabia que ela já estava dormindo feito pedra agora. Então, enquanto Hermione caia num sono profundo e necessário, Harry alisava seus cabelos e bocejou, logo caindo no sono também.

E depois de ficar tanto tempo acordada, Hermione finalmente conseguiu o sono que tanto desejava... e muito mais.


	5. Sorrisos Perigosos

NT: Essa fic tem algumas referências a fatos do 5º livro que podem ser consideradas spoiler... 

**Sorrisos perigosos   
****Autor:** Tuxedo kamen**  
e-mail do autor**: endymion84@mac.com

Lucy Granger não conseguia dormir. Era uma sensação estranha, patética e meio bizarra. Nos últimos cinco anos, mal vira sua filha, e agora que ela retornara durante o verão, a dentista não conseguia descansar. Era o preço que pagava por ter uma garotinha bruxa. _Muito tempo atrás,_ pensou, _mesmo cogitar essa idéia seria estranho. Mas já fazia muito tempo que Hermione deixou de ter onze anos de idade – muito tempo desde que a primeira coruja entrou pela janela aberta da cozinha enquanto eles tomavam café. _

Ela lembrava claramente do choque. A filha dela, uma bruxa? Talvez mais surpreendente: existiam realmente coisas como bruxas e bruxos e magia? Pensando nisso agora, uma parte dela desejava que ela e o marido nunca tivessem abandonado a primeira opinião que tiveram – que isso tudo era uma grande e ridícula pegadinha. Mas eles não eram do tipo de gente que esquecia de uma carta entregue por uma _coruja_ e endereçada a "Hermione Granger –London Place, n° 23, segundo andar, primeiro quarto à direita". Era muito estranho e ninguém faria uma brincadeira dessas a não ser que fosse muito doido. Então eles abriram a carta. 

Nossa, quantas vezes ela se viu desejando nunca ter aberto a carta. 

Ainda não tinha certeza porque aceitou com tanta facilidade. Ela e o marido eram, afinal, doutores – estudiosos da ciência. Acreditar na magia era negar por completo o mundo científico: a física, as leis inquestionáveis da natureza, a crença que tudo podia ser explicado logicamente. Mas não era. Junto com a filha, leram a carta – _e eles acreditaram._ Claro, era impressionante. Sim, prometia mudar toda a visão de mundo que tinham. Mas explicava tantas coisas... Todas pequenas coisas estranhas que sempre tiveram medo de mencionar, e que deixava a própria Hermione confusa e assustada. Lembrou a vez em que ela arrombou uma porta porque foi deixada sozinha na completa escuridão, no banheiro do consultório, por um funcionário da limpeza. _Não, _ela pensou, _arrombar não é a palavra certa. A porta explodiu. De repente, todos esses eventos bizarros faziam algum sentido, a magia existia e Hermione tinha a chance de freqüentar uma das melhores escolas da Europa, pelo que parecia. _

Então, por terem mentes abertas e serem extremamente curiosos, seguiram todas as instruções do "Guia do Beco Diagonal e King Cross para nascidos trouxa" e levaram Hermione para comprar seus materiais umas três semanas antes do inicio para o ano letivo. Qualquer duvida que restasse desapareceu quando o proprietário do Caldeirão Furado (que, não por acaso, só Hermione podia ver) os mostrou como entrar no Beco Diagonal. Lucy poderia lembrar com facilidade daquele dia pelo resto da vida. Era irreal e maravilhoso demais para ser esquecido facilmente. Hermione, por sua vez, estava mais que animada, e Lucy entendia porque. Sua filha sempre fora incrivelmente inteligente e infelizmente isso ajudou muito a separá-la de seus colegas. Ah, ela tinha amigos – só não eram muitos. Agora ela teria a chance de estar ao redor de pessoas que compartilhavam do mesmo dom que ela – uma chance de achar seu lugar na sociedade dos colegas. Por mais que Lucy odiasse admitir, essas coisas eram importantes para crianças de onze anos. Nas três semanas anteriores à sua partida, ela _absorveu _os livros da escola e seu presente de aniversario adiantado (_Hogwarts, uma historia)_. Depois eles a colocaram num trem, o que por si só foi uma experiência impressionante. 

E isso era só o começo. 

Agora, quase seis anos depois, as coisas mudaram, mas nem tudo foi pra melhor. A filha dela provara que era a bruxa mais inteligente e uma das mais poderosas de sua turma. Era costume tirar mais que cem porcento nos testes que fazia. Não que isso devesse ser possível, mas estava implícita em uma das primeiras regras não escrita de ser uma bruxa: esqueça a lógica. Não é pra você. A única professora que parecia um pouco preocupada com a performance dela era uma mulher chamada Madame Hooch, que mandara uma carta bastante educada perguntando se Hermione tinha medo de altura. Aparentemente, tentava resolver os problemas de Hermione com vôos em vassouras. Lucy e Scott acharam isso estranhamente engraçado, mas não deviam. Pensando em tudo, apesar de nem ela nem o marido entenderem completamente o que acontecia na vida acadêmica de Hermione, setiam um grande orgulho dela. 

Mas ela não passava as noites em claro por causa de nada disso. Não era por nada dessas coisas que passeava pela própria casa no momento, de camisola e chinelos, com seu cabelo negro amarrado num rabo. Seus olhos azuis estavam completamente abertos contra a escuridão do segundo andar. Seus pensamentos eram ocupados apenas por uma coisa: sua filha e a aparência dela quando atravessou a barreira mágica da estação de King Cross. 

No fim do quarto ano, quando Cedrico Diggory foi assassinado, Hermione voltou pra casa ansiosa e preocupada, mas não estava horrivelmente perturbada. Era óbvio que fora afetada pela morte do garoto – parecia mais triste e desanimada do que um adolescente tinha o direito de estar na opinião de Lucy, mas não estava marcada pela tristeza. Lucy ficou completamente surpresa e satisfeita com como sua filha estava lidando com uma situação tão terrível. Esquecendo a estranheza da situação, sabia que devia ter sido horrível ver duas pessoas sugadas e depois retornarem, alguns minutos depois – só que uma delas muito menos viva. Lucy estava completamente ciente que a maior parte da preocupação e ansiedade de sua filha em relação a esse evento tinha mais a ver com Harry Potter do que com Cedrico. Por mais horrível que a morte do outro garoto tenha sido, Lucy entendia porque. Afinal, Harry teve que assistir Cedrico morrer e depois foi forçado a participar de um tipo de ritual sinistro para devolver a vida ao Senhor das trevas. Naquele verão, ela se pegou pensando mais sobre o perigo crescente à sua filha, mais do que tudo ou que qualquer pessoa. 

Agora, um ano depois, a situação tinha piorado. Piorado muito. E Lucy soube, quase por instinto, no momento em que colocou os olhos na filha. O marido dela também percebera, mas não se preocupou tanto. Mães, ao que parecia, eram melhores para detectar esse tipo de coisa. Hermione não parecia normal quando atravessou a barreira. Estava pálida e cansada, mas havia algo mais. Foram seus olhos que chamaram a atenção de Lucy. Os olhos das crianças deviam ser brilhantes e inocentes, e apesar de saber que sua filha estava mais perto de ser uma adulta do que uma criança, ela sempre pudera ver um brilho naqueles olhos castanhos. Mesmo depois do quarto ano ainda estava lá. Talvez não tão brilhante quanto antes, mas não havia se extinguido. Inocência, juventude, vontade de aprender e todas as coisas maravilhosas que o mundo tinha a oferecer - tudo isso estava lá doze meses antes. 

Quando chegou à porta da filha e segurou a fechadura com a mão, teve que se perguntar - O que exatamente acontecera para fazer esse brilho desaparecer? Sabia que Hermione se machucara nesse ano - ouvira um dos amigos da filha falar da sorte que tivera por Pomfrey "não ter tentado segurá-la durante o verão". Quando foi perguntada sobre isso, a jovem Granger simplesmente disse que caíra de uma das escadas em movimento e quebrara alguns ossos. Desde o final do terceiro ano, as cartas que Hermione mandava para casa, contando os acontecimentos em Hogwarts ficavam cada vez mais vagas. Lucy atribuíra o fato à tendência dos adolescentes de serem mais reservados e não gostarem de recontar cada detalhe aparentemente insignificantes de suas vidas. Afinal, ela ainda os contava os eventos mais importantes, certo? _Pelo menos a maioria deles. _Mas o incidente na estação de trem, essa foi a primeira vez que lembrava ter ouvido uma mentira de sua filha a respeito de algo _importante._

E Hermione mentia mal também, ao menos quando não tinha ajuda. Não mal no sentido de piorar as coisas, mas no sentido de que políticos que eram pegos em flagra em orgias, totalmente bêbados pareciam mais calmos e ter mais crédito enquanto contavam suas histórias. Até mesmo seu marido percebera - e sinceramente, como um homem gentil, confiante, e desligado como ele era, isso tinha que ser levado em conta. Lucy abriu a porta, de alguma forma conseguindo impedir que fizesse barulho. 

O quarto estava escuro. A única iluminação eram os raios de lua que entravam pela janela. Estava imaculado como sempre - Hermione não o deixava de outra forma. Olhou as paredes claras, cada uma com pelo menos uma prateleira cheia de livros. Sorriu apesar de tudo - houve um tempo que sua única preocupação com Hermione era que ela não se perdesse na biblioteca. E também teve a pequena fase durante a qual ela queria morar na biblioteca... parecia muito, muito tempo atrás. Seus olhos pousaram no canto, na cama, junto da janela, com os travesseiros e lençóis vermelhos. No momento estava desarrumada - e vazia. Isso a teria preocupado, se não tivesse olhado no instante seguinte para a escrivaninha de sua filha e a encontrado curvada sobre ela, com a cabeça sobre os braços os cabelos castanhos rebeldes brilhando espetacularmente sob a luz do luar. Estava usando pijamas largas e vermelhas, que a faziam parecer menor do que era. Lucy estava surpresa. Não era tão tarde assim, apenas 10:45, se o relógio estivesse correto - mas sua filha não costumava dormir assim tão cedo sobre a mesa logo depois do fim das aulas. Avançou silenciosamente, olhando os ombros de Hermione levantarem e abaixarem, e sentou no canto da cama. Hermione se mexeu e as sombras dançaram sobre seu rosto. Pela primeira vez, Lucy notou o rastro de lágrimas secas em suas bochechas. 

Foi muito difícil resistir à vontade de acordar a garota e exigir que contasse o que estava havendo. Era exatamente esse tipo de comportamento que deixava Lucy acordada. Desde que chegara em casa, Hermione estava notadamente anti-social. Não rude, mas simplesmente sem querer muitas companhias. Ficava sozinha a maior parte do dia, exceto pelas excursões para fora do quarto para comer e beber. 

Quase podia ser normal. Hermione, para a total loucura de seus pais, que se preocupavam por ela exagerar às vezes, geralmente dedicava a primeira semana de férias a organizar seu dever de casa. Não era incomum vê-la curvada sobre um pergaminho, a pena numa mão pequena, ágil, de alguma forma conseguindo, mesmo cochilando, equilibrar um livro antigo, de textos gigantes, que Lucy mal conseguia colocar sobre os joelhos. Mas no momento, não havia pena em sua mão, seu colo estava livre dos volumes gigantes, e não havia pergaminho em branco sobre sua escrivaninha. _E em todo caso _ pensou amargamente _lágrimas não têm nada a ver com dever de casa._ Esticou a mão e alisou um cacho do cabelo de Hermione com seus dedos, pensando profundamente. 

Hermione não acordou - tinha o sono muito pesado para isso, sua mãe sabia - mas mudou um pouco a posição na cadeira. Seu corpo ficou no canto da mesa por um momento, até que ela se mexeu novamente e deu um pequeno gemido, bem característico de dor. Lucy sentiu o coração apertar no peito. Hermione nunca viera para casa machucada antes, e ela de certa forma sabia que a tal Madame Pomfrey podia consertar ossos quebrados bem o suficiente para não haver dor uma semana depois. Afinal, a mulher conseguia consertar dentes, o que levaria três ou quatro anos de aparelho, aparentemente levou alguns minutos. E ela e o marido ficaram chateados por causa _daquilo_. Como se sua filha não querer usar uma coisa irritante de metal, dolorosa na boca fosse realmente um problema. Não ajudava o fato da história de Hermione não falar nada sobre machucados no peito ou estômago quando deu seu álibi na estação de trem. 

Não, isso era muito pior do que alguns machucados e ossos quebrados. A sua filha teve um grande trabalho (discretamente, claro) para evitar ser vista a não ser que seu estômago e peito estivessem cobertos com _alguma coisa_. Quando ela abraçava, às vezes fazia uma careta. Lucy estava tão contente de ter a filha em casa que não notou à principio, mas quando Scott deu um de seus "abraços de urso" a garota não conseguiu segurar um pequeno grito. Disse que estava apenas "surpresa". 

E foi assim por um semana. Hermione estava, feliz como sempre, a não ser que alguém mencionasse algo que não queria falar e então seus escudos de defesa eram levantados. E ela nunca tinha chorado até dormir constantemente. Lucy se encontrava mais agitada e nervosa agora que sua filha estava em casa do que quando Hermione estava... bem, onde quer que Hogwarts fosse. Isso devia ser alarmante, mas na lista de coisas que estavam fora do comum, não estava entre as prioridades- ganhava apenas do fato dos vizinhos que reclamaram às autoridades da "infestação de corujas".

Ela estava sentada a mais ou menos 30 centímetros de sua filham e nunca se sentira tão distante. Havia, simplesmente falando, grandes lacunas da vida dela que nem Lucy nem Scott sabiam nada a respeito. A mulher de cabelos negros se perguntava o que mudara - por que a garotinha deles estava com tanto medo de ser sincera com eles? Conseguia pensar em dois motivos. Um, Hermione tinha medo que eles ficassem assustado com o que ela fizera e a tirariam de Hogwarts, numa demonstração estúpida de superproteção. Lucy e Scott realmente discutiram essa possibilidade no final do quarto ano, mas decidiram não fazer isso. _Nossa filha é uma bruxa_. Não havia como mudar isso. Ela era e sempre seria. Tinha que aprender a sobreviver no mundo mágico, e isso significava terminar sua educação em Hogwarts. Não, eles nunca fariam algo tão estúpido quanto tirar a filha do lugar mais seguro que ela poderia estar, como já tinham dito a ela. Ela balançou a cabeça. E isso deixava sobrando a opção dois -e Lucy realmente, _de verdade_ não gostava da opção dois. 

Existia a possibilidade de Hermione achar que tinha que proteger seus pais do que realmente estava acontecendo. Com certeza explicaria a relutância em discutir certas coisas. Afinal, fazia perfeito sentido que Hermione quisesse proteger seus pais da realidade de uma guerra da qual não podiam protegê-la. Ela sabia, apesar de preferir não pensar muito sobre isso. Se um bruxo do mal ou outro agente de Voldemort viesse atrás de sua filha não haveria nada que ela nem seu marido pudessem fazer para ajudá-la. O comportamento recente de Hermione apenas deixava isso mais claro, e mais difícil para ela tirar da cabeça. Se a filha deles estava sendo completamente sincera sobre isso, não importava. Ela estaria sozinha. _Era isso_ que tirava o sono de Lucy Granger. 

Bem, isso e a outra pergunta inevitável. _Por que? Por que a vida de sua filha de repente estava tão perigosa?_ Felizmente ou infelizmente - ainda não tinha certeza - tinha a resposta dessa pergunta. Duas palavrinhas. _Harry Potter._ O garoto que nunca tivera a chance de realmente conhecer (alguns cumprimentos e conversas de minutos uma ou duas vezes no ano não contavam) era, pelo que entendia, um presente e uma maldição. 

Lucy tinha uma caixa em seu armário, cheia de pilhas organizadas com todas correspondência e trabalhos de escola corrigidos que recebera. Depois que Hermione fora para Hogwarts, ela se viu inundada com páginas e páginas de pergaminhos - cartas detalhando as noticias de sua filha. Nas primeiras semanas, não tinha nada além de detalhes do quanto estava gostando dos estudos, e tentativas de contar as maravilhas do castelo de Hogwarts. Apesar de estar satisfeita por sua filha parecer feliz, Lucy não deixou de notar que não havia nada sobre os novos amigos que fizera. Na verdade, havia pequenas dicas que esse lado não estava indo tão bem. 

Tudo isso mudou quando ela e seu marido receberam uma carta no inicio de novembro. Harry Potter e Ron Weasley, quem ela mencionara antes como "causadores de problemas e irritantes" de repente eram seus melhores amigos. Todas as cartas que mandara depois disso nesses cinco anos tinham pelo menos um parágrafo sobre eles. No início, falava a mesma quantidade de um e de outro e dizia mais ou menos a mesma coisa. "_Harry fez isso, depois aquilo, quase acabou de detenção. Ele é maluco. Rony fez isso, depois aquilo, quase acabou de..." _

Um tempo depois do fim do terceiro ano, no entanto, algo deve ter acontecido. Lucy ainda não tinha certeza o que – novamente - Hermione parecia estar ocultando informações. Mas depois disso, suas cartas semanais para casa mudaram de certa forma. Ainda continham os relatos animados (e como eram animados) de suas aventuras acadêmicas, e ainda discutia os últimos feitos de Harry e Rony, só que agora, ela não estava mais tão bem dividida. Harry era o principal tópico da conversa... e que conversa longa era. Ah, e Rony ainda era mencionado, e ela ainda parecia gostar muito dele (apesar de às vezes parecer frustrada com ele) mas Harry, e suas últimas aventuras com ele (_aquelas que ela acha que pode nos contar? Lucy perguntou amargamente) nunca tinham menos que uma página só pra elas. Verdade, metade dessa página era sobre Quadribol, mas mesmo quando era esse o caso, o centro das atenções sempre era a atuação do apanhador. Era fofo, na verdade. Ela e o marido passavam várias horas sorrindo sobre os pergaminhos, a afinidade crescente de Hermione e Harry cada vez mais aparente. O fato dela e o garoto parecerem completamente desligados disso, deixava as coisas mais interessantes de assistir. A única exceção notável foi o caso rápido de Harry com uma garota chamada Cho Chang. Era óbvio pelo jeito que ela descrevera que toda a situação deixou Hermione bastante chateada. Parecia quase feliz quando contou que eles terminaram, apesar de Lucy ter certeza que isso foi uma reação inconsciente da parte dela. Torcia que sua filha não fosse vingativa e manipuladora. _

O problema era, obviamente, que Harry Potter era um garoto muito famoso. Na verdade, o maior vilão, o bruxo mais perigoso da história recente aparentemente não queria nada mais além de sua destruição. No início, isso não era um problema muito grande. Harry conseguiu de alguma forma destruir o pretendente a tirano, mas isso foi depois que seus pais foram mortos. Lucy não sabia como isso era possível, já que ele era um bebê na época, mas aparentemente ninguém sabia também. 

Mas isso acabou sendo uma mentira. Voldemort não estava morto. Não estava sadio, mas não estava destruído. Fez o que pôde para matar Harry no primeiro ano, e Hermione de alguma maneira acabou envolvida no encontro, porém ela, Rony e o último Potter sobreviveram. Todos os anos, nos quatro anos seguintes, Harry foi forçado a encarar a morte de um jeito ou de outro. E Hermione Granger estava sempre ao lado de Harry, tão próxima quanto as circunstâncias permitiam. Porque ela queria estar lá. Lucy notou isso algumas noites atrás, e chorou muito enquanto seu marido e filha dormiam. 

Hermione estava em guerra. Era uma batalha entre duas pessoas - uma a maldade pura; um assassino, um monstro desalmado, a outra um garoto de óculos e cabelos banguçados que estava pronto para lutar somente porque foi forçado na luta. E o bebê dela, seu anjo de olhos castanhos, estava com Harry Potter, preparada e esperando o que viesse; não importando o quanto estava com medo, porque de uma forma que ainda não tinha se dado contra, ela o amava. 

Uma mãe sabe dessas coisas por instinto. 

Lucy levantou a mão e alisou os cabelos de Hermione, tomando cuidado para não puxar um dos muitos nós. A última coisa que queria era acordar a filha que dormia tão pacificamente. Bem, ela teria que acordá-la em algum momento pra ir pra cama, mas puxar um nó do cabelo não era a melhor maneira de fazer isso. 

Lucy levantou e andou até que ficou de pé ao lado de Hermione, de repente sem conseguir conter sua curiosidade. Afinal, se não foram os deveres de casa que fizeram sua filha dormir em sua mesa, _alguma coisa_ deve ter feito. 

Num primeiro olhar, a escrivaninha não tinha nada de interessante. Não havia livros com títulos bizarros, nenhum pergaminho cheios de procedimentos complicados nem análises relacionadas à alguma coisa que ia completamente contra a alguma lei da física, nem nada fora do comum. Na verdade, não havia nenhuma pena à vista. Seus olhos pousaram sobre um tipo de catálogo. Agora ela sabia porque Hermione estava cansada. O livreto estava aberto, mostrando várias fotos que se mexiam, de coisas que pareciam vaga-lumes sem asas. Hermione nunca deixava seus livros de ilustrações mágicas à mostra, se prevenido pro caso de alguém entrar em seu quarto quando ela não estava por perto ou quando estivesse dormindo. Lucy pegou a revista e a guardou. Quando percebeu que era um catálogo de artigos de Quadribol, não conseguiu sentir surpresa alguma. O aniversário de Harry Potter estava chegando, se não estava enganada. Era quase um dia importante naquela casa, apesar do garoto nunca ter visitado. Ficou surpresa, entretanto, ao ver um par de catálogos de roupas para bruxos, empilhadas no canto. _Ah, _ela pensou_, diversificação nos presentes, a marca de uma garota em negação._ Isso tudo era muito bom, mas nada disso explicava as lágrimas. Ciente que estava invadindo a privacidade, mas muito estressada e cansada pra realmente ligar, continuou olhando. 

Só havia um item de interesse sobre a mesa, mas ela não vira antes. Era um envelope bege, aberto cuidadosamente na parte de cima. Estava endereçada simplesmente a "Hermione", com uma letra bem desarrumada. _Deve ser de Rony ou de Harry,_ pensou, interessada. Hesitou por apenas um segundo, enquanto pensamentos sobre a privacidade e confiança de sua filha passavam por sua cabeça, e então fez algo que nunca tinha feito antes e pegou a carta, completamente decidida a ler sem a permissão de Hermione. O que quer que dissesse, trazia a possibilidade de esclarecer um pouco a situação. E Lucy Granger precisava de alguns esclarecimentos antes de ir tentar dormir novamente. 

O mais silenciosamente possível, Lucy voltou para cama e sentou junto ao criado-mudo. Estava perto o suficiente da janela para conseguir ler claramente. Tirou a carta do envelope e o colocou de lado. Estava dobrada cuidadosamente em duas. Ela abriu com cuidado e ficou surpresa quando uma pequena foto caiu em seu colo. _Olho daqui a pouco. Naquele momento, a carta era o mais interessante. Rapidamente, pois sabia que sua filha podia acordar a qualquer instante, ela começou a ler. _

_Querida Hermione, _

_Oi. Aqui é o Rony, mas acho que você já sabia disso, já que Píchi é, bem, o Pichi. _

_Espero que esteja melhor. Madame Pomfrey nos deixou um pouco preocupados, sabe. Ela nunca dizia exatamente qual era seu problema. Devia estar perto na hora pra te ajudar com os comensais da morte. Harry estava realmente se punindo pelo que aconteceu, toda vez que você não estava escutando. Conversei com ele o melhor que pude, mas não acho que entendeu que não pode estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo. Na opinião dele, deveria estar ao seu lado, apesar de no momento estivesse tentando não ser morto. Minha mãe ameaçou me colocar de castigo nos próximos cinco anos quando descobriu que fui atingindo por um Confundos na presença de tantos seguidores de Você-sabe-quem e quase fui estrangulado por aquele cérebro. Uma parte de mim quer dizer que da próxima vez vou me sair melhor, mas pra dizer a verdade, espero sinceramente que não haja uma próxima vez. Aquela foi a pior noite da minha vida. Ainda não consigo acreditar que aquilo tudo aconteceu. _

_Ah, eu sou ótimo pra trazer alegria, não é? Por falar nisso, mamãe diz que podemos falar sobre o que quisermos, agora que o Ministério parou a idiotice coletiva e aceitou a idéia que Você-sabe-quem voltou e Harry não é louco. Presenciar o homem em combate mortal com Dumbledore enquanto Harry assistia tudo deve ter sido o bastante para abrir os olhos de Fudge. _

_Queria escrever e dizer que você pode vir pra cá faltando algumas semanas pro início das aulas, se quiser. Ainda estamos usando a casa de Snuffle. Eu sei que é meio mórbido. Pessoalmente, não acredito que ainda estamos aqui depois de... bem, você sabe. Papai diz que continua sendo mais seguro que nossa casa no momento. Consegui descobrir que, de acordo com o testamento de Snuffle, Harry agora é dono do lugar, mas só depois que atingir a maioridade, o Professor Lupin controla tudo. Meu pai disse que Dumbledore e Fudge discutiram se deviam limpar o nome de Snuffles - parece que o Ministério concordou que há motivos para tanto, mas acha que não é a melhor hora, já que a imagem dele não está boa. Admitir que o Ministério prendeu alguém inocente por mais de uma década, como mamãe diz "não é algo que ele queira fazer". O fato dessa pessoa ser o padrinho de Harry Potter só complica a política da coisa. Mas ele vai fazer, agora que Dumbledore não tem mais paciência com ele. Fique de olho no profeta diário. Papai está estranhamente triunfante com isso tudo. _

_Na verdade, por isso que te mandei essa coruja. Odeio falar de Harry pelas costas, de verdade, mas preciso de sua ajuda. Mandei umas corujas pra ele desde que voltamos (sim, eu sei que só faz uma semana... mas estava preocupado) e dizer que ele parece deprimido é um eufemismo drástico. Pelo menos aqueles parentes chatos deles o deixaram em paz. Mamãe disse pra eu dizer a ele pra vir pra mansão no fim das férias, mas não sei como dizer. "Oi Harry, é o Rony. Mamãe mandou eu dizer que é bem-vindo na casa de seu padrinho daqui a umas semanas. A Ordem ainda a usa como quartel general, apesar da morte de Snuffles." Eu tentaria, claro, ser um pouco mais sutil que isso, mas você me entendeu. Não tenho idéia de como vou dizer isso. Pensei que o vimos no limite ano passado - achei que por isso estava com tanta raiva. Agora, bem, não sei o que esperar. Isso foi antes dele ver Suffles partir. Não quero te preocupar, mas tem alguma idéia? _

_Ah! Parece que achamos outro bicho-papão. Tonks está preocupada com vampiros. Procuramos vampiros novamente semana passada. É melhor eu ir. Agora que nos livramos daquele elfo maldito, tem mais coisas a serem feitas por aqui. _

_Hum, essa carta acabou sendo meio deprimente, não foi? Desculpe, acho que precisava desabafar com alguém. Obrigada por ler! Te vejo daqui umas semanas, espero! _

_Rony _

_P.S.: mamãe revelou as fotos do último natal. Não temos cópias de todas ainda, mas temos muitas das guerra de neve. Mandei uma pra você. _

Lucy piscou, olhando para carta em sua mão como se ela não existisse. _Ah. Droga_. As coisas de repente faziam mais e menos sentido do que antes. Num segundo, teorias foram formuladas, deixadas de lado e reformuladas. Sua filha não caíra, fora atacada por um assassino que fizera algo com seu peito e estômago. O que quer que tenha sido, foi complicado, se a enfermeira não detalhou o que era. Deve ter sido assustador que Hermione ainda não estava pronta para mostrar, por isso não deixava que ninguém a visse sem blusa. 

Mas por que isso aconteceu? Por que ela, Harry e Rony entraram numa luta com o que parecia uma horda de Comensais da Morte? Não podia responder essa pergunta, mas sabia porque Hermione, pelo menos, estava ali. Ela não abandonaria Harry na hora em que o grande mal viesse tentar matá-lo. Era teimosa demais. Outra coisa fez sentindo de repente e ela empalideceu. _Hermione estava lá... em algum lugar... com Voldemort em pessoa. Ah, Deus. Ao menos Dumbledore estava lá para protegê-los._ Ela olhou para sua filha, mais uma vez notando as lágrimas secas em suas bochechas. _Mas Hermione ainda assim se machucou. Alguém morreu_, uma voz fria falou no fundo de sua mente_. Alguém importante. O padrinho de Harry. Ele foi assassinado. Harry o viu morrer. Esse é o mundo em que sua filha vive. É isso que ela esconde de você. Algum dia ela achará que pode te contar a verdade? Ou ela será a próxima a morrer?_ Passou por sua cabeça que se Dumbledore estivesse no controle da situação, nada disso aconteceria. Ele não mandaria Harry, Rony e Hermione para lutar de propósito. _Deve ter sido um ataque surpresa. _

Lucy fechou os olhos abruptamente, tentando fazer sua mente achar alguma ordem. Então era isso. Hermione quase foi ferida fatalmente num a luta com comensais da morte. O padrinho de Harry, conhecido somente como Snuffles - que parecia ter sido condenado injustamente - morrera na batalha. De repente, todas as lágrimas e noites em claro fizeram sentido, apesar dela não saber muita coisa da história para saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Dobrou a carta tão cuidadosamente quanto a abrira e recolocou no envelope, prestando atenção na fotografia. Como todos os produtos de câmeras mágicas, se movimentava. Havia quatro pessoas na foto, todas com roupas pesadas - logo reconheceu uma delas como Hermione. Estavam do lado de fora, na neve, jogando globos (não dava pra chamar aquilo de bolas) de neve uns nos outros. Harry, com um sorriso maior do que Lucy já vira pessoalmente, estava ocupado tentando acertar um Rony muito molhado, que era perseguido por Hermione. A quarta pessoa fez ela parar. 

Era um homem alto, quase magro demais, com cabelos escuros na altura dos ombros. A pele dele não parecia tão saudável quanto deveria e quando ele sorriu, a dentista que existia dentro dela fez uma careta ao ver os dentes amarelos. Já tinha visto piores, mas já vira muito, muito melhores. No geral, o homem era _largado. Lucy se perguntou quem ele era, mas depois percebeu o jeito que ele olhava para o Harry da foto. Era quase um olhar paternal. Caiu a ficha e Lucy quis se dar um tapa. O homem que ela estava criticando não era outro senão Snuffles, o padrinho de Harry. Mais importante, ele estava morto. Ela os observou por vários minutos, notando como o homem parecia feliz simplesmente por estar em companhia de seu afilhado. De repente, todos pareceram notar Lucy (ela ainda estava se acostumando com o fato de que as pessoas nas fotos tinham noção do que estava acontecendo fora dela) e viraram para olhar pra ela. Hermione e Harry estavam lado a lado, os dois armados com globos de neve, que largaram na mesma hora. Rony parecia surpreso e Snuffles parecia um pouco incomodado, mas no fim das contas, todos sorriram e acenaram amigavelmente para ela. Harry olhou pra Hermione e sorriu maroto, como se tivesse sido pego com a mão no pote de biscoitos. Ou talvez a mente de Lucy, em especial a parte que queria netos um dia, estivesse vendo coisas. De repente, suas pálpebras estavam pesadas e seus olhos cheios de lagrimas. _Não deveria estar vendo isso. _Assim, a foto foi recolocada no envelope, e o envelope recolocado na mesa de Hermione, exatamente onde foi encontrado. _

Por mais absurdo que fosse, considerando que estava na própria casa, e pelo que sabia, era a adulta na relação pai/filho, queria estar em outro lugar. Desesperadamente. Tinha dado uma pequena olhada, bastante potente, quase alarmante, numa parte da vida de Hermione que a garota tentava de todo modo esconder de seus pais. E pra dizer a verdade, entendia porque Hermione sentia que tinha de fazer isso. Afinal, estava tentando proteger seus pais de uma verdade que não podiam mudar, e esse era um gesto gentil, meio errado e um pouco juvenil. Lucy e Scott, afinal de contas, tinham idade suficiente para lidar com a realidade da vida, por pior que ela fosse. Talvez a pior parte da noite era saber que teria - e faria com facilidade - que fingir que não lera aquela carta. 

E ainda havia Harry. Harry era um garoto doce. Um garoto doce. Um garoto relativamente inteligente. _Um garoto que pode fazer minha filha morrer ou se machucar_. Hermione estava em perigo porque queria estar perto dele. Era simplesmente isso. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, o garoto sorridente coberto de neve com uma cicatriz na testa enchia sua visão. _Espero que se abra com a gente um dia, Hermione. Não vamos te tirar dele, nem tentar fingir que você não é uma bruxa. Não podemos mudar sua vida agora... é tarde demais. Só nos deixe fazer parte dela, certo? _

De repente, seus pensamentos voltaram ao apanhador da Grifinória. _E você. É melhor que você perceba o que significa para Hermione. Ela faria qualquer coisa por você, até mesmo mentir para os pais - por pior que ela seja nisso. Tome cuidado, e por favor, por favor, faça o que puder para mantê-la viva. Não podemos mais protegê-la. Depende de você. _Sabia que Harry não podia ler sua mente, mas isso não impediu que continuasse com seus pensamentos. _Cuidado com esse seu sorriso, Harry. As armas mais poderosas são aquelas que atacam o coração. _

Com isso, levantou-se, colocou uma expressão neutra e foi acordar a filha. Afinal, não podia deixá-la naquela cadeira a noite toda. 

******** **

**NT: **Finalmente, atualização de "Pequenas histórias"... vou tentar não demorar tanto na próxima, ok? 


	6. Olhando as nuvens

****

**Título original: Watching the Clouds  
Autor: Elia Sheldon  
e-mail do autor: eliasheldon **_arroba_** yahoo **_ponto_** com  
Resumo: Hermione acha Harry na floresta proibida e se pergunta sobre o que está pensando**

****

**

* * *

**

**Olhando as nuvens**

Ele está deitado em seu lugar de costume, olhando o pedaço do céu que não está encoberto pelas altas árvores da floresta. O brilho do sol reflete em seus óculos, que reluz no céu azul e cheio de nuvens brancas. Ele vira um pouco para esticar o braço dobrado embaixo da cabeça, mas continua a olhar para cima, os olhos inundados por pensamentos. O piar de um pardal num galho próximo e a brisa gentil do lago parecem passar despercebidos por ele.

Ela observa detrás de um galho de um velho carvalho. Fazia uma semana que ela o seguia até ali sem que ele soubesse. A preocupação, como sempre, a faz imaginar porque ele sempre retorna. Ele está mais quieto que de costume ultimamente. Os sorrisos e olhares que eles trocam estão mudando. Tudo está mudando. Talvez seja por isso que ele olha as nuvens, pensando profundamente.

- Hermione? – ele diz. – O que está fazendo aqui?

-Harry? Como sabia que eu...

- Você não é muito boa em se esconder, - ele diz, focalizando nela. Um sorriso diz que ele não está zangado pela intromissão.

-Estava preocupada com você. – ela explica, avançando. Ela deita ao lado dele e cruza os braços sob a cabeça, como ele.

- Claro que estava –diz, voltando a olhar o céu. –Mas não há com o que se preocupar.

- Não?

- Não.

- Certo, então. Não vou me preocupar com você. Vou apenas deitar aqui e olhar as nuvens também.

-Parece uma ótima idéia.

No silêncio, eles olham as nuvens passando. Devia ser uma sensação confortável, estar ali com Harry. Mas por alguma razão, ela não consegue parar de pensar em como os pés deles estão se batendo ou como seus cotovelos estão se tocando.

- Você está estranhamente quieta – ele diz. –Talvez seja com você que devemos nos preocupar.

-Estou bem – ela diz – apenas preocupada com os exames finais.

-Só isso?

- Só isso?? Harry! Vai ser daqui a dois dias! Não está preocupado?

- Tenho outras coisas em mente.

- Como o que? – ela pergunta.

-Não quero falar sobre isso.

-Qual é, Harry. – ela diz, virando de lado. –O que está te incomodando? Sou eu, Hermione. Você sempre me conta o que está passando em sua cabeça.

-É, sempre conto, né? – ele diz, rolando para encará-la e apoiando a cabeça.

O jeito que ele olha para ela faz o ar ficar preso em sua garganta. Há mais nesse olhar do que a cor dos olhos dele, que sempre a impressionou. Ele confia nela. Ele se importa com ela. Ele acredita nela.

-Como devo dizer isso? – ele pondera, pegando a mão dela e brincando com os dedos.

-O melhor caminho sempre é o mais direto.

-É, eu sei. Mas isso é difícil para mim, Hermione. Nunca amei ninguém antes.

-Amou? Acha que ama alguém?

Ele sorri nervoso e faz que sim com a cabeça.

-E eu aqui preocupada se você estaria em perigo novamente! Graças a Deus!

-Bem... Estou em perigo, de certa forma – ele diz, dando os ombros. – e se ela não me amar também?

-Não seja bobo, Harry. Claro que ela vai te amar também. Ela teria que ser a bruxa mais idiota do mundo pra não te amar. Agora me diga, quem é? É Lilá, não é? Vi vocês dois conversando. Ou talvez seja Parvati. Sabia que ela não tinha superado a paixonite por você que tinha no quarto ano. Mas devo dizer que ela ficou bem chateada pelo jeito que a tratou no baile de inverno. Mas você só tinha quatorze anos. Talvez ela tenha deixado isso para trás. Já faz três anos!

-Hermione – ele diz, com um tom divertido. – Não é Lilá, e com certeza não é Parvati. Meu gosto é melhor que isso.

-Ah – ela responde. –Então quem é?

-Não descobriu ainda?

-Desculpe, mas não tenho idéia de quem possa ser. Estou muito distraída com as provas ultimamente, não é? Ah, espero que me perdoe.

-Se você prometer me perdoar.

-Por que? – ela pergunta, notando que de alguma forma ele estava tão perto que seus narizes quase tocavam.

-Por isso.

Gentilmente, ele a beija enquanto uma brisa quente da primavera os acaricia. Eles são duas figuras flutuando juntas, como nuvens no céu. Eles se separam e se unem novamente, numa forma mais ousada; seus lábios se buscam mais urgentemente, os braços dela o envolvem com força, as mãos dele enlaçadas nos cabelos dela.

-Estava certa - ela sussurra no peito dele enquanto se abraçam.

-Sobre o que?

-Ela com certeza te ama também.

* * *

Eles estão deitados em seu lugar de costume, olhando o pedaço do céu que não está encoberto pelas altas árvores da floresta. O brilho do sol reflete nos óculos dele e na capa do livro de Poções abandonado dela. Eles se mexem para mudar de posição, mas continuam a se abraçar enquanto dormem. O piar de um pardal num galho próximo e a brisa gentil do lago parecem passar despercebidos por eles. 


	7. Fix You

Fix you

Autor. Caalan

Uma discussão sobre a Feira de Trabalhos leva a uma conversa profunda sobre esperança.

De onde estava sentando na colina ele podia ver toda atividade se desenrolando no campo lá embaixo. Mesmo de seu lugar distante, podia sentir o cheiro da grama e o vento que estava na medida certa para voar. De forma geral, era uma cena que nunca deixava de animá-lo... Um campo verde, um ofuscante céu azul, as cores territoriais das Casas de Hogwarts balançando numa alegria perpétua. Nunca pensou que chegaria o dia em que ele procuraria evitar este lugar. No momento, entretanto, estava cheio de pessoas, bandeirolas coloridos, estandartes pendurados, e possivelmente a coisa mais perturbadora... Esperança.

Hoje, Hogwarts tinha sua anual Feira De Empregos. Todos os graduandos e sextanistas enchiam o campo lá embaixo, ouvindo discursos inspiradores e pegando cartões de contato de todos os tipos de empregos bruxos, desde a Dedosdemel até St. Mungos e até mesmo do Ministério. Nem mesmo os olheiros do Quadribol profissional eram tentação para Harry em sua observação solitária. Todos já tinham definido mesmo. Ele era O Garoto-que-salvaria-todos-eles e no momento, se misturar com toda essa... Esperança... Era mais peso do que ele suportava carregar.

Um pequeno barulho atrás dele, distante, o tirou de sua observação da multidão distante. Ela sempre o encontrava, e ele sempre notava a sua chegada. Tinha um jeito de caminhar, seus passos calculados e medidos, eficientes, mas nunca apressados. Quer ela conhecesse o trajeto como a palma de sua mão ou quer estivesse se aventurando em terreno desconhecido, sempre parecia que ela reconhecia o caminho e isso aparecia na confiança de seus passos. Era um som reconfortante pra ele, por isso sorriu. Ela veio e sentou ao lado dele por um momento, simplesmente olhando o caos lá embaixo. Não se importou em perguntar por que ele estava ali escondido nas alturas; ela já sabia.

O fato dela poder confortá-lo tão facilmente o deixou um pouco nervoso. Sentiu como se não tivesse permissão pra sentir coisas como conforto, ainda não, não quando tinha tarefas terríveis pela frente. Ele falou devido a necessidade de encontrar tensão, pra se manter alerta.

-Não acha perda de tempo?

Ela olhou pra ele brevemente. –O que? A feira? Não.

Harry continuou, procurando o ângulo certo, aquele que inspiraria o fogo dela, aquele que em resposta, inspiraria motivação nele. –Não? A maioria das pessoas lá embaixo vai entrar numa batalha de vida ou morte em breve, e isso não vai ter nada a ver com doces, poções médicas ou habilidades administrativas. Até os alunos provavelmente vão estar em guerra antes de terem uma entrevista de emprego.

Ela deu um sorriso triste, sem morder a isca dessa vez. –Você provavelmente está certo, mas eles precisam deste tipo de coisa, todos precisamos.

-Como negar o que está por vir pode ser benéfico pra nossa causa, de qualquer jeito? – ele cruzou os braços sobre os joelhos e virou um pouco pra ela, determinado a trazer sua ira contra todas as coisas ruins da superfície. Ele precisava disso. Ela sempre podia inspirá-lo; lembrar a ele que tudo valia a pena quando ela falava contra as atrocidades que tinham visto.

-Não estão negando, Harry. – Ela virou o rosto para o sol, banhando-se em seu calor.

-E como chama isso então?

-Esperança.

Harry fez uma careta. Ali estava a palavra. Desde a morte de Dumbledore parecia que ele tinha perdido a paciência com qualquer coisa que lembrasse esta emoção. –Não vejo o ponto disso, de verdade. Parece com contar as galinhas a partir dos ovos ou coisa parecida. O que temos que fazer já é difícil suficiente sem colocarmos sonhos bobos além de tudo.

Hermione finalmente virou pra olhar pra ele então, preocupação evidente em sua expressão e em sua voz severa. –Como você pode chamar isso de bobo?

_Ótimo_, Harry pensou, finalmente conseguira aguçar o que procurava.

Ela continuou, balançando a mão na direção da multidão lá embaixo. –Eles precisam disso. Dessa normalidade. Desse lembrete. Não é que esperem que nada disso esteja aqui amanhã ou daqui a uma semana, daqui a um ano. São as pequenas coisas nas quais nos seguramos, Harry.

Ela virou o rosto para o sol novamente, a brisa levantando um pouco seus cabelos, rearranjando a maravilhosa bagunça deles. –As pequenas coisas como a brisa batendo nas colinas, uma simples dança com amigos, o emprego ou estágio depois da escola... O simples ato de viver e fazer planos que impulsionam o desejo de vencer esta guerra. – ela virou pra ele de novo, a preocupação ainda presente, mas sua voz mais suave, fazendo o peito dele doer. –Não tem essas coisas, Harry? Pequenas coisas como essas?

-Tenho que me concentrar no que tenho que fazer. – O olhar de Harry no campo lá embaixo era duro, uma irritação se fez presente com a falha em encontrar a inspiração raivosa que precisava. –Não posso me dar ao luxo de ter esperanças.

Ele esperava retaliação verbal imediata. Vários segundos de silêncio o fizeram desviar o olhar furtivamente pra ela, que olhava a massa distante, aquela expressão no rosto, aquele que ela ficava quando encontrava um feitiço ou poção difícil. Qualquer um podia literalmente vê-la voltando no tempo e em suas experiências para encontrar fatores que a ajudariam a deduzir a solução. Ele a admirava abertamente agora enquanto estava tão distraída, o jeito que ela mordia o lábio e a maneira que piscava tão devagar, categorizando outro fato em sua mente brilhante. Ele estava tão envolvido em olhá-la que a certeza na voz dela o fez pular.

-Isso te assusta.

-Como é?

Ela virou pra ele, trocando todo o peso do corpo e o puxando para que ficasse de frente pra ela também. –Esperança. Te assusta.

-Não posso me dar ao luxo de ter medo também, Hermione. Nem você.

-Ah, cala boca, Harry. Está tão preocupado com as facetas táticas de nossa tarefa quando na verdade precisa se pergunta se você quer mesmo fazer isso. Por que ia querer? Sem esperança... Por que ia querer?

Ele não podia evitar de falar com amargura. –Porque é MEU trabalho, Hermione. Por que ir a uma Feira de Empregos? Já tenho um emprego. Assassinar o Senhor das Trevas, parece que já cheguei ao mundo pré-qualificado.

-Você se parece muito com ele, sabe. – ela recuou sentada um pouco, a cabeça um pouco inclinada, com aquele sorriso sabe-tudo.

-Eu não pareço nada com ele. – falou, sem conseguir tirar a expressão cínica do rosto. _Ela sempre foi tão irritante assim? _Pensou. _Você tem um pedacinho do senhor das trevas com você, sabia? Bem ali! _Sua Hermione Interior apunhalou sua cicatriz, enquanto a verdadeira continuava, deixando seu argumento claro.

-Talvez não, Harry, mas no momento você tem. – um traço de impaciência aparecia em sua voz. –Você fica procurando raiva pra te fazer continuar... Ódio. Ele tem um objetivo. Matar a todos. Você também só tem um: matar ele.

Ele remoeu em silêncio e depois de um tempo a ouviu suspirar enquanto se colocava mais perto dele, agora segura que ele não ia sair correndo. Ela sentou em silêncio, pegando um pedaço de folha ou pedra pra examinar mais de perto... Simplesmente esperando por ele.

-Não tenho mais nada, Hermione... Não mais.

Novamente, a voz suave dela, não a inflamada que esperava mais cedo, mas aquela que fazia a garganta dele apertar e seus olhos queimarem. Ele olhou para o chão, mirando um grupo de formigas ocupadas, carregando pequenos fragmentos desconhecidos. Ele se perguntou até onde elas iriam com seus pequenos pesos.

-Harry, se isso for tudo o que você acredita, se não tiver alguma coisa, nada por que esperar, então nunca vai conseguir. Ele já venceu. – ela abaixou a cabeça para que pudesse entrar na linha de visão dele. –Certamente existe alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que te faça feliz, alguma coisa que você ame.

Ele a olhou nos olhos então, o momento se esticando... Até onde isso iria? Ele não tinha idéia nem do que ele estava tentando dizer a ela, mas pela sobrancelha franzida dela, estava conseguindo algum tipo de informação.

-Por isso que terminou com Gina.

Ele olhou pra ela sem acreditar. –Isso não tem nada a ver com Gina!

-Sim, Harry, tem sim. – ela pegou a mão dele, que ficou tenso. O toque dela, suave e quente, era tão inquietante quanto a voz. –Você não se permite ter esperança... Ou amar... Porque toda vez que você tem isso... Ele tira.

Harry tentou puxar a mão de volta, mas Hermione a segurou rápido. –Seus pais, Sirius, Dumbledore... E você teme por Gina, por todos nós.

O pequeno ponto começou a queimar nos olhos e ele puxou a mão com força dela, a assustando e ele se arrependeu por isso. As lágrimas e o arrependimento o deixaram com raiva. –Bem, alguém tem temer! Se eu ficar muito tempo com desejos bobos e romances sem sentido, então vamos todos morrer. Ele vai descobrir e vocês vão morrer!

-Eu já sou um alvo, Harry. Do mesmo jeito que Gina, e Rony e todos Weasley. Qualquer nascido-trouxa, qualquer um simpatizante deles, vai estar na linha de fogo. Não tem nada a ver com seu amor por nós ou não.

-Eu tenho esperanças... e sonhos. Quero aquela nova versão de Hogwarts, uma História, quero trabalhar numa livraria, tocando todos os livros... Lendo todos lançamentos nas horas mais paradas. Quero romance também. E eventualmente... Amor. – ela parou de repente, como se percebesse que falar sobre os próprios sonhos fosse errado. –Harry, se você não pode nem ter um pingo de esperança, então vamos morrer. Ele te encurralou pelo medo. Se não pode nem imaginar como a vida pode ser se você vencer, então não há porque entrar na guerra.

Ele virou, pegando uma pedra próxima e jogando-a no infinito, procurando imediatamente por outra. O toque gentil dela parou o braço dele. –Harry...

A voz dele falou. –Eu... Eu não posso.

Ela o segurou com as duas mãos, novamente o puxando para que sentasse de frente pra ela. –Sim. Você pode. Você precisa. Mesmo que apenas fique com isso por dentro e nunca diga a ninguém, você tem que querer alguma coisa, Harry.

Olhando pra ela agora, os olhos castanhos fixados unicamente nos dele... Devotados e determinados, ele sentiu a possibilidade do querer. Ele tentou falar e descobriu que não podia, limpou a garganta e conseguiu falar. –Como?

Ela riu com gosto e ele deu um meio sorriso. –Bem, comece com o simples. Feche os olhos. – ele obedeceu e ficou imediatamente consciente das mãos dadas deles e do fato que seus joelhos estavam se tocando. –Qual sua comida preferida?

-Todas elas.

Ela riu. –Bom. E seu esporte preferido?

Era possível rolar os olhos quando eles estavam fechados? –Você já sabe qual é. Quadribol.

-Certo, desde que você saiba também. Quem é seu melhor amigo?

-Você. E Rony.

Ela apertou um pouco a mão dele e sua voz ficou um pouco mais profunda, mais gentil. –Por que ama voar?

-Porque me sinto livre. Mesmo quando não posso estar lá fora voando, mando Edwiges pra fora e a vejo flutuando no vendo. Um animal tão pequeno, de verdade, e ela tem tanto poder.

-Se você fosse livre, Harry. – ela fez uma pequena pausa, procurando as palavras, ele supôs. Ele estava enganado, percebeu pelo emoção em sua voz. –Se não fosse Harry Potter, mas sim um garoto comum, como sempre quis... Como seria sua vida?

Ele ficou em silêncio, alerta. Será que conseguiria dizer em voz alta? Ele podia sentir a tensão nas mãos dela, apesar de seu toque permanecer gentil e reconfortante. Ela já ia tirar as mãos quando ele falou, tão baixo que ele sentiu quando ela se inclinou pra frente para poder escutá-lo.

-Ainda teria meus pais e Sirius, e nenhuma cicatriz e ninguém me reconheceria instantaneamente. – Quando tinha ficado tão quieto? A brisa, as folhas voando, os murmúrios da multidão distante... Tudo sumira. A voz dele ficou ainda mais suave... Mais baixa. –As pessoas iam gostar de mim pelo que realmente sou e não pelo que devo fazer.

E agora ele sentia de verdade que não tinha mais nada, que tinha dito todos seus medos e esperanças secretas e tudo que lhe restara foi esta pressão vazia do silêncio.

-Eles já gostam, Harry. Eu já gosto. – ele podia ouvi-la chorando agora e já ia abrir os olhos quando ela fungou alto para limpar a voz. –E esta versão de você mesmo, o que faria? Quando crescesse e viesse pra Hogwarts e se encontrasse na Feira de Empregos hoje... O que você ia querer fazer?

Ele ficou momentaneamente paralisado. O que ele faria? Nunca pensara em mais nada além de seu objetivo de parar Voldermort e talvez voar jogando quadribol, mas já tinha fama suficiente. E então a idéia lhe ocorreu, como uma brisa, e muito parecida com a sensação de voar ele mentalmente abriu as asas e voou neste pensamento.

-Fazer varinhas.

Suavemente, ela perguntou. –Por que?

-Porque foi onde tudo começou pra mim. Segurei aquela varinha e um novo mundo apareceu diante de mim. Eu ia querer fazer isso. Criar pequenos universos pra cada bruxinho ou bruxinha, olhar suas expressões mudarem com a curiosidade e com as possibilidades. Ficaria orgulhoso de cada criação e ficaria especialmente feliz em dar boas vindas a qualquer nascido-trouxa a esse mundo paralelo maluco. Ia querer presenciar cada encontro entre varinha e bruxo porque é o momento que eu queria, mais que qualquer outro, ter dividido com meus pais.

O silêncio respondeu esta revelação também, mas era um silêncio bom. Sem expectativas. Ele vagarosamente abriu os olhos e viu Hermione sorrindo gentil, seu rosto marcado por lágrimas. –Viu, Harry? Você sempre teve esperança. Espero que eu possa estar presente para ver acontecer.

Este talento descoberto para revelar esperanças secretas tirou ainda mais peso das costas de Harry. –Bem, eu prefiro pensar que você estaria no negócio comigo. Você é uma bruxa especialmente talentosa... "A bruxa mais inteligente de nossa idade". – os dois riram um pouco, ao mesmo tempo entristecidos e alegrados por essa imitação mal feita de Sirius.

Ela corou então e ele percebeu como naturalmente bonita ela era. Ele uma vez ficara surpreso pela transformação dela no quarto ano, mas essa era mais uma confirmação do que sempre soubera.

Ele passou o polegar pelos nós dos dedos dela, suave, devagar. Dessa vez foi ele quem entrou na linha de visão dela. –Mas eu não ia querer te tirar de sua livraria ou de seus romances apaixonados.

Ela deixou a cabeça cair pra trás, rindo. Se ele achou que estava bonita antes, ela era absolutamente linda quando ria. –Como se tivéssemos tempo para uma coisa tão permanente, só estou tentando achar um pouco de diversão enquanto passo pela vida. – ela deu uns tapinhas nas mãos dele, animada. –Vamos ver. Gostei muito de sua visão. Até lá, que me diz de irmos até a feira e ver se encontramos um trabalho divertido para sonharmos e talvez até um romance, mesmo que temporário?

Ela levantou então e esticou as mãos para ajudá-lo a levantar. Ele esperou só um momento, hipnotizado pela visão dela com as mãos esticadas, oferecendo a ele algo que não entendia muito bem. Quando esticou as mãos e levantou, ficando maior que ela, puxou-a mais pra perto. Olhou solenemente nos olhos dela e vagarosamente se inclinou pra baixo, na intenção de beijar sua bochecha. Ele parou um pouco antes de chegar a seu objetivo e recuou um pouco, olhando nos olhos dela. E lá ele viu o mesmo conforto que sentiu quando ouviu seus passos se aproximando, aquela confiança silenciosa, medida, possivelmente planejada há anos, eficiente... Mas nunca apressada.

Com mais uma palavra sussurrada, ele ofereceu mais um desejo –Hermione...

Ele a beijou então, não muito suave. Ela afastou os lábios para ele e o beijou com a mesma confiança... Quieta... Medida... Nunca apressada... E possivelmente planejada há anos. Devagar, ele interrompeu o beijo, ainda ficando próximo, colocando a testa contra a dela. –Obrigado... - ele sussurrou.

-Por que?

-Pela esperança.

**Fim**

**NT.: **Bom... Vi o filme ontem e a sensação de fim me inspirou a postar algumas fics que já tinha traduzido há muito tempo e que estão perdidas no meu pc. Essa foi a primeira que encontrei. Particularmente, acho essa fic maravilhosa e depois que li não vejo profissão mais perfeita pra ele. Pena que (mais uma vez) JK não teve a mesma visão que eu XD.

Um detalhe dessa fic é que diferente de outras traduções, não entrei em contato pra pedir autorização pro autor(a). Estou vivendo na rebeldia agora... Espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu. Em breve devo atualizar novamente (se o hospital me permitir).


	8. Um dia

**Um dia**

**Someday**  
**Autora**: Ivesia19

**NA.**: Essa fic pode ser inconsistente com RdM. Não voltei pra verificar nada no epílogo, principalmente porque não podia me forçar a isso. RdM pode discordar do que eu disser, como se Rose parece com Hermione ou a idade das crianças. Pelo bem da história, ignore isso. Até parece que você já não estava ignorando o epílogo mesmo...

Disclaimer: Não possuo nada relacionado com Harry Potter. Se eu possuísse, seria muito diferente.

Resumo: Rose Weasley desenvolveu um interesse por legimência e sobre a verdade do relacionamento de sua mãe com Harry Potter.

* * *

Rose Weasley adorava aprender. Como sua mãe, nunca se intimidava diante de uma biblioteca ou optava por matérias mais leves.

Assim, era apenas natural quando seu tio Harry contou a ela que no quinto ano em Hogwarts ele estudou oclumência e legimência, que ficasse curiosa, apesar de sua mãe ter dito que Harry nunca se dedicou de verdade a isso.

A mente sempre a fascinara, especialmente já que a sua estava sempre inquieta. Havia tanta coisa que já sabia, e só a idéia de poder saber o não dito era instigante.

Não precisa nem dizer, Rose dedicou muito do seu quinto ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts ao estudo de legimência. Supondo que já que não precisava fechar a mente das fontes externas, Rose se concentrou em legimência para penetrar as barreiras daqueles à sua volta.

Enquanto sua habilidade crescia, Rose superou a simples preliminar de aprender a teoria e se tornou apta a ver dentro da mente dos outros. Sabia que tinha que tomar cuidado. Se tentasse ler a mente de alguém que estivesse totalmente acordado ou consciente, notariam com certeza sua intromissão. Como resultado, alunos e professores distraídos ou cochilando se tornaram seus alvos preferidos para prática.

Às vezes achava graça do que via. O Professor Longbottom, em quem ela praticava enquanto cochilava durante um dos discursos mensais de McGonagal, parecia ter uma lembrança recorrente de procurar um sapo em particular pelos corredores do Expresso de Hogwarts.

Como uma típica adolescente, Rose não podia resistir em dar uma olhada na mente daqueles que achava mais interessantes e atraentes. Por exemplo, a mente de Scorpius Malfoy sempre teve um interesse particular da jovem Weasley.

Às vezes, quando olhava a mente dele, misturado ao fundo de lembranças opulentas, via-se distintamente aparecendo na mente dele e nem sempre em situações completamente apropriadas, algo que ao mesmo tempo a animava e incitava.

Rose praticava suas novas habilidades secretamente há vários meses, e esperava ansiosa pra voltar pra casa durante o natal...

* * *

O natal sempre for a uma das épocas favoritas do ano de Rose. Era um tempo pra passar em seu lar, não só com sua família, mas o tio Harry, tia Gina e seus primos sempre vinham na casa deles na véspera de natal. O natal em si acontecia na casa da vovó Weasley, com um banquete completo.

-Rose! – a voz da sua mãe veio lá de baixo. –Desça aqui, por favor. Harry chegou.

Rose imediatamente pulou da cama e correu pelas escadas.

Sempre sentia algo especial com Harry.

Claro, Rose amava seu pai, mas de alguma forma sempre se sentiu mais próxima de Harry. Ele a entendia mais. Provavelmente porque ela era igualzinha à mãe, muitas pessoas lhe diziam isso. Sempre pareceu a Rose que Harry estava mais em sintonia com sua mãe do que seu pai.

Mais que amigos. Algo que seu pai chamava de "Irmanidade honorária". Rose não tinha coragem de dizer a seu pai que "irmanidade" não existia.

Quando entrou na cozinha, Rose viu sua mãe e Harry em um abraço profundo, a boca de sua mãe bem próxima ao ouvido dele, sussurrando alguma coisa.

Ao ver Rose olhando, Hermione se afastou de Harry.

Harry virou e viu Rose; -Rose! Há quanto tempo! – Harry envolveu Rose em um abraço e beijou o topo de sua cabeça. –Merlin, você parece mais com sua mãe a cada vez que te vejo.

Rose sorriu. –Só que eu tenho eu cabelo cheio horrível e o cabelo da mamãe nunca esta fora do lugar – Rose jogou o cabelo pro lado, provando o que dizia ao acertar o rosto de Harry com todo seu cabelo cheio, fazendo cócegas e com que espirrasse.

-Te disse – Rose sorriu depois de dizer saúde.

Recuando, Harry analisou os dois cabelos em questão. –Na verdade – Harry começou, se inclinando mais perto de Rose como se fosse um segredo. –Quando éramos mais novos, sua mãe tinha o cabelo todo frizado.

Hermione franziu a testa, mas Harry sorriu e continuou. –Mas eu, eu amava o cabelo dela. Era tão linda. Nunca foi menos que linda.

Rose viu o rosto de sua mãe suavizar. –Como você – Harry disse enquanto passava a mão no cabelo dela.

-Ah, Harry! Quanto charme – Hermione reclamou de leve enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos agora lisos. –Mas tenho que dizer, não sinto nem um pouco a falta daquele cabelo.

Ela virou pra Rose. –Seu cabelo é perfeito.

Rose corou um pouco, querendo desviar a atenção de seu cabelo e perguntou a Harry onde estava o resto da família.

-Estão vindo. Não se preocupe. Vim mais cedo pra passar um tempo com minhas garotas favoritas, especialmente porque sabia que Hugo e seu pai estariam por aí comprando presentes de última hora.

Hermione balançou a cabeça irritada. –Realmente esperava que Hugo fosse mais responsável.

Harry riu. –Com um pai como Rony? Realmente não vejo responsabilidade vindo do lado de lá.

-Pare, Harry – Hermione riu em resposta.

-Então, Rose, como Hogwarts está te tratando? – Harry perguntou enquanto desviava das tentativas inúteis de Hermione de acertá-lo.

-Bem. Estamos aprendendo as coisas mais fascinantes em Runas Antigas. – A voz de Rose acelerou com a animação, adorava falar das coisas que lhe intrigavam. –Mas estou tendo alguns problemas, entretanto, em distinguir entre os símbolos de amizade e amor. São tão parecidos, às vezes confundo os dois. É difícil ver a diferença, é coisa de uma simples linhazinha.

-Concordo. Muitas vezes são confundidos. – Harry completou.

Rose percebeu Harry olhando rápido pra sua mãe. Apesar de não poder dizer com certeza, pois estava meio que atrás de Harry, achava que seus olhos carregavam uma mensagem.

Hermione mordeu o lábio. –Rose, porque não vai trabalhar um pouco em seu dever de férias. Ficar logo livre pra esta noite.

Rose já ia protestar, ma sua mãe lhe interrompeu. –Vai poder conversar muito com Harry mais tarde.

Harry pareceu achar também que Rose subir era uma má idéia. Talvez ele simplesmente não quisesse lidar com o que Rose tinha certeza que Hermione ia reclamar com ele.

-Não a faça ir! Não a vejo há meses, estava com saudades da minha pequena Rose. Venha cá, Rose, se você fizer aquela carinha tenho certeza que ela não vai resistir. – Harry fez biquinho também e Rose seguiu o gesto.

-Ah, não, Harry Tiago. Não se atreva a ensinar seus truques a ela. Já me basta não conseguir dizer não a você! – Hermione sorriu. –Rose, você realmente é muito boa nisso, mas não o suficiente. Dever. Lá em cima.

Rose franziu a testa ra mãe, mas concordou em subir. –Sua mãe sempre foi durona – Harry deu um sorriso irônico.

Rose riu. –Sempre.

-Muito engraçado vocês dois. Só quero que fique na linha enquanto estiver em casa, Rose. Além disso, quero conversar sozinha com Harry um pouco.

De novo, um olhar significante foi trocado entre Hermione e Harry, mas dessa vez Rose viu.

-Vou fazer meu dever, então – Rose virou e saiu da cozinha, fechando a porta atrás dela.

Entretanto, ela não subiu. Ao invés disso, Rose pressionou o ouvido, com cuidado para não empurrar a porta, e ficou tentando ouvir.

- Não devia ter dito isso. Achei que tivéssemos concordado com o precisava ser feito. –Rose ouviu sua mãe dizer.

-Hermione – Harry disse. - Não sei se isso é mais o suficiente pra mim. É muito difícil. Você deve saber o quanto é difícil pra mim, deve mesmo, não é difícil pra você?

-Claro que é! Você e eu... – Hermione parou. –Só por precaução. –_Muffliato!_

Todo o som da cozinha cessou, deixando apenas o silêncio. Rose amaldiçoou a esperteza de sua mãe.

Não podia fazer nada além de imaginar sobre o que aquilo se tratava. Se havia uma coisa que Rose não podia suportar era não saber a resposta pra alguma coisa. Tinha que descobrir.

* * *

O jantar da véspera de natal foi uma ocasião divertida e festiva. Com todos seus primos, junto com seus pais, irmão e Gina e Harry, a mesa nunca ficava sem conversa. Rose logo começou uma conversa com Tiago sobre a estratégia dele pra derrotar a Sonserina no jogo de quadribol.

Depois que todos comeram e beberam, o sono pareceu tomar conta da maioria dos Weasley e Potter. Já que todos iam para a Toca no dia seguinte, Harry e sua família decidiram passar a noite pra facilitar a saída de manhã.

Depois de um rápido jogo de snap explosivo, todos os primos de Rose e Hugo foram dormir, sem dúvidas com Hugo sonhando com toda a comida que comeria no dia seguinte.

Gina, que sempre dormia cedo, especialmente depois de uma boa quantidade de vinho, deu um beijo molhado na bochecha de Harry e foi para o quarto de hóspedes.

Rony, cansado depois de um longo dia com as compras, fez o mesmo e foi para sua própria cama.

Hermione, sempre uma coruja, ficou acordada e começou a limpar a cozinha, tentando tirar as manchas de gordura secas da mesa com as mãos. A mãe dela achava que era preguiça usar a varinha pra tudo.

Rose sentou com a mãe na cozinha, olhando-a esfregar a mesa.

-Precisa de ajuda com isso? – Rose virou na direção da voz e viu que vinha de Harry.

-Claro, pode me ajudar com as sobras – Hermione respondeu, sorrindo quando finalmente terminou de limpar a mesa.

Harry começou a amontoar o peru e batatas em vasilhas plásticas, e colocá-las na geladeira.

-A torta de abóbora não – Hermione finalmente disse quando Harry a pegou.

Harry sorriu. –Nem sonhando. Você e eu sabemos muito bem o quanto você ama torta de abóbora. Só ia cortar uns pedaços pra gente.

-Ah, ótimo. Hermione pegou três copos e serviu leite. Colocou um na frente de Rose, que já estava sentada na cabeceira da mesa, e colocou os dois outros de cada lado dela.

Harry, Hermione e Rose ficaram conversando enquanto comiam torta. Rose não podia deixar de notar como a conversa nunca parecia terminar entre os dois amigos. Não era que seus pais tivessem momentos constrangedores, mas geralmente a conversa rapidamente se tornava uma discussão fervorosa ou comentários irônicos um com o outro.

A vida era sempre mais serena quando Harry estava ali. Além dele ser divertido, estava tão acostumado a mediar as brigas de Rony e Hermione, que as coisas corriam fáceis.

-Como está o trabalho, Hermione – Rose foi tirada de seus pensamentos quando Harry se dirigiu a sua mãe.

-Na verdade estou na linha para promoção – Hermione sorriu, obviamente feliz com esse evento recente.

Harry esticou a mão por cima da mesa e segurou a mão de Hermione na sua, passando o polegar em círculos suaves sobre sua pele. –Isso é ótimo. Você realmente merece. Faz tanto pelo Ministério.

-Só faço meu trabalho – Hermione disse tímida.

-Uma merda que faz só seu trabalho!

-Harry! – Hermione interrompeu, olhando diretamente de Harry para Rose, indicando que devido à companhia, tal linguagem não era aceitável.

-Sério, mãe – Rose interveio – não é como se nunca tivesse ouvido essa palavra antes. Estudo com um bando de adolescentes, sabe. E também, o papai xinga o maldito tempo todo.

Harry riu tão profundamente quanto Hermione franziu a testa. –Obviamente, você já está pegando.

-Hermione, dá um tempo. Rose é uma garota maravilhosa, e eu francamente não vejo nada de Rony nela – Harry parou com olhar de Hermione. –Enfim, estamos saindo do tema. Como estava dizendo, faz mais do que devia pelo Ministério, pelo mundo em geral.

-Isso vindo do homem que matou Voldemort – Hermione disse com um sorriso nos lábios, sabia quanto Harry odiava lembrar de sua fama.

Harry chacoteou. –Graças a você, os elfos-domésticos estão verdadeiramente no meio do caminho para uma existência decente. Mais do meio do caminho, para aqueles que você encontrou um emprego remunerado. Tem muito a se orgulhar. Sei que me orgulho de você.

-Obrigada, Harry. Significa muito pra mim. Nunca soube que se importava tanto com que eu faço.

-Claro que sim – Surpreendentemente, Harry desviou os olhos, não fazendo contato visual nem com Hermione nem Rose. –É realmente muito estúpido, mas sempre achei que estivesse fazendo essas coisas todas... – Harry lutou com as palavras. –Não necessariamente por minha causa, nem nada. Especialmente por causa de Dobby. Quer dizer, ele sempre foi importante pra mim, e quando morreu, sempre achei que devia ter lutado pela causa dele. Mas não pude, não de verdade.

-Depois de toda aquela coisa com Voldemort, a vida ficou tão frenética. Era como se todo mundo quisesse algo de mim. Eu meio que perdi o foco do que era importante. Nunca te contei, mas sempre respeitei o que fez com o FALE, mesmo zoando com Rony – Harry disse.

Hermione sorriu gentil para Harry. –Sempre suspeitei. Afinal, você libertou Dobby.

Aquele olhar de novo. Rose perdeu as contas de quantas viu sua mãe e Harry trocarem mensagens pelo olhar.

Rose limpou a garganta. Tanto Harry quanto Hermione viraram, aparentemente tinham esquecido que ela estava ali. –Acho que vou pra cama agora – Rose bocejou para dar um realismo. –Muito sono.

Rose levantou da mesa, e depois de colocar o prato e o copo vazio na pia, beijou a bochecha de Harry e Hermione. –Boa noite.

Harry levantou e lhe deu um abraço apertado. –Boa noite, Rose.

-Te vejo de manhã, querida – Hermione disse quando passou carinhosamente a mão no cabelo de Rose.

Rose saiu da cozinha, olhando quando Harry passou de seu lugar para o que Rose ocupava instantes antes, mais perto de Hermione.

Definitivamente havia mais no relacionamento deles do que aparentavam.

* * *

Rose esperou até ouvir sua mãe subir as escadas para o quarto antes de entrar em ação.

Uma hora depois, presumindo que todos estavam dormindo, Rose saiu de seu quarto e silenciosamente desceu as escadas. Como esperava, Harry adormecera no sofá, como sempre fazia na casa deles, a televisão ainda ligada.

Harry era viciado em televisão, e como Gina se resguardava de qualquer coisa trouxa, a família Potter não tinha. Rony é claro, depois de descobrir as maravilhas da tv, insistiu em comprar uma.

Quando Harry estava na casa deles, sentava na frente da tv até que depois de um tempo pegava no sono sob o brilho azulado.

Rose se sentia um pouco culpada com o que pretendia fazer. Claro, várias vezes espiava a mente das pessoas em Hogwarts, mas essas aventuras eram inocentes, feitas com o propósito de ajudá-la a aprender mais sobre legimência e só ocasionalmente por curiosidade.

Isso era completamente diferente.

Não era apenas por curiosidade, mas definitivamente estava cruzando uma linha aqui. Rose pretendia olhar a mente de Harry Potter para entender seu relacionamento com sua mãe.

Quando Rose pensava nisso, não podia evitar o pensamento que estava maluca.

Mesmo assim, nem o pensamento que ia queimar no inferno por sua imoralidade, a impediria.

Ela tirou a varinha do bolso do pijama e se concentrou. Rose sabia que Harry praticara oclumência, então esperava mais resistência. Para sua surpresa, Rose entrou na mente de Harry com certa facilidade.

A mãe dela devia estar certa, Harry nunca se dedicara de verdade a aprender a bloquear invasões a sua mente.

Rose foi empurrada diretamente no sonho de Harry. Isso não foi surpresa, várias vezes quando penetrava na mente de pessoas dormindo era recebida com seus sonhos. Era necessária mais concentração para passar pelo sonho de Harry até suas memórias, seu subconsciente.

Logo a estranha visão de um elfo doméstico com grandes olhos verdes acariciando um hipogrifo sereno se apagaram e Rose entrou nas lembranças de Harry.

Flashes do passado de Harry passaram diante dos olhos de Rose.

Um jovem Harry estava diante de um tanque de cobra gigante, quando uma cobra bem grande passou por ele, deixando Harry boquiaberto olhando pra ela.

Rony e Harry correram pela plataforma 9 ½ , bateram na parede e caíram no chão.

Rose franziu a testa, tentando se concentrar mais e encontrar lembranças de Harry e de sua mãe. Lembranças apareceram.

Hermione se ajoelhou diante de Harry, os dois claramente jovens. Rose podia ouvir fragmentos de palavras. –Amizade... Coragem... Ah, Harry. – Hermione se jogou em um abraço apertado, quase derrubando Harry.

Harry olhou para forma petrificada de Hermione, acariciando sua mão suavemente enquanto Rony estava sentando numa cadeira do outro lado do quarto.

-É melhor se segurar em mim - Harry pegou a mão de Hermione e puxou seus braços em sua volta quando o hipogrifo começou a voar cada vez mais alto.

A figura curvada de Victor Krum apareceu. -... Fala muito de você – Victor disse em tom de acusação, olhando para Harry. –Somos amigos...

-Mas não acho você feia – Harry disse, quase distraído, como se Hermione devesse saber disso como ele obviamente sabia.

-Está mais atraente que nunca – Hermione disse, fazendo Harry corar bastante.

Uma Hermione cansada cruzou uma tenda razoavelmente lamacenta para passar a mão pelos cabelos de Harry.

Rose viu flashes de Harry e Hermione, de mãos dadas, trocando confidências, encontrando conforto um no outro. Uma cena em particular lhe chamou a atenção e Rose decidiu que essa era a lembrança a qual devia se dedicar completamente.

Concentrando, Rose entrou na memória. Diferente dos outros fragmentos, Rose entrou nessa lembrança como se estivesse de verdade ali como Harry e Hermione, sentada ao lado deles no que parecia ser a sala dela.

Rose já lera sobre isso. Era muito raro ter tamanha concentração e prática para conseguir que a lembrança se manifestasse dessa forma. Diferente dos outros tipos de legimência, essa era quase igual a entrar numa penseira, totalmente ligada ao passado.

A sala dela estava bem diferente de como era agora e a forma que a mãe dela usava o cabelo e como ela estava nova dizia a Rose que isso acontecera há um bom tempo.

Harry e Hermione estavam sentados próximos um ao outro, um fogo aceso a apenas alguns metros na frente deles. Rose sentou em uma cadeira ao lado do sofá, ouvindo intensamente.

-Me lembra Hogwarts – Harry disse, apontando para o fogo com o queixo e sorrindo.

Os olhos de Hermione brilharam. –Certamente passamos muitas noites assim. Acho que era minha parte preferida de Hogwarts. Aquelas noites com você. Só nós dois, na frente da lareira.

-Não sei – Harry disse brincando. –Realmente gostava de todas aquelas aulas de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas com Umbridge.

Hermione riu.

-Não, mas sério. Sempre gostei daquelas noites – Harry virou pra Hermione, seu rosto de repente perdendo o sorriso que a lembrança de Umbridge trouxe – Você sempre esteve ali pra mim. Nem Rony pode dizer isso. Quando as coisas ficaram pesadas demais... – Harry parou.

-Não que eu o culpe. Nunca foi a luta dele. Ou sua, de verdade. Vocês sempre tinham a opção de ir a qualquer hora.

Hermione balançou a cabeça. –Eu nunca faria isso.

-Eu sei. – Harry disse rápido. –Não me arrependo.

-Arrepende de que? – Hermione franziu a sobrancelha, confusa.

-Que você tenha ficado. Na tenda. Apesar de estar te colocando em perigo, nunca desejei que você tivesse ido embora. Precisava muito de você.

Hermione esticou a mão e segurou a de Harry. Parecia para Rose que era uma prática comum entre os dois, ficar de mãos dadas. –Precisava de você também. Foi meu primeiro amigo verdadeiro. A primeira pessoa a quem podia recorrer. A primeira pessoa que eu...

Ela parou.

-A primeira pessoa que você o que? – Harry perguntou.

Hermione respirou fundo, firmando a voz com uma respiração extra. Ela virou pra ficar completamente de frente pra Harry no sofá e o olhou direto nos olhos. A voz dela estava forte e cheia de determinação. –A primeira pessoa que amei.

Hermione mordeu o lábio, procurando os olhos de Harry com os dela. –Você também foi a minha.

-O que? Mas Gina. Ela foi… foi a sua.

Harry balançou a cabeça. –Mesmo quando estávamos namorando, eu te amava. Sempre esteve lá, desde antes de eu saber..

-No sexto ano, não amava Gina. Gostava dela, claro – Harry falava rápido, tentando se forçar a não desviar os olhos de Hermione, tentando ser corajoso. –Ela era apenas desejo na época. Eu tinha dezesseis anos. Achava que ia morrer.

Hermione interrompeu. –Mas eu te amava na época. Te amei desde o primeiro ano! Podíamos ter ficado juntos. Se soubesse que me amava...

-Não entende – Harry disse. –Preciso explicar. – ele parou, claramente tentando pensar em como dizer as coisas. –Eu te amava. Mas, você deve entender, realmente achava que ia morrer. Acabara de saber sobre a profecia. Achava que precisava experimentar tudo, mas não podia te colocar nessa posição. Você merecia mais que uma tentativa apressada de relacionamento. Merecia um pra sempre. Havia também o fato de eu achar que você não pensava em mim desse jeito.

Os olhos de Hermione quase saltaram. –Você devia saber. Todo mundo sabia. Victor, Rita, Cho! O mundo inteiro sabia. Achei que você simplesmente era legal demais pra chegar direto e me dizer pra esquecer. Nunca achei que não soubesse.

Hermione diminuiu a voz quase a um sussurro. –Queria que tivesse sido eu. Ao invés de Gina. Queria ter sido sua.

Harry olhou para as mãos deles. –Sempre foi.

-Mas, depois da guerra, você foi direto de volta para Gina. Nunca nem me disse sobre seus sentimentos.

-Você estava com Rony! Você o beijou bem na minha frente durante a batalha. Não podia ter deixado seus sentimentos mais óbvios! – Harry soltou a mão dela. –Você não tem idéia de quanto isso me machucou. Sempre achei que se eu sobrevivesse, você e eu aconteceria naturalmente. Tudo se encaixaria. E ao invés disso, tudo desabou.

Hermione esticou a mão e segurou a de Harry novamente. Ele a deixou. –Parece horrível – Hermione começou. –Rony foi meu reserva. Meu cara para superar Harry Potter. Sabia que ele gostava de mim. Você estava com Gina – os olhos de Hermione o imploravam que entendesse. –Não queria ficar sozinha. Precisava de alguém pra ajudar a tirar você de minha cabeça.

Harry suspirou. –A gente realmente ferrou tudo, não foi?

Hermione deu um pequeno riso, mas com um tom um pouco sarcástico. –Com certeza. Todo aquele tempo, nós dois nos amávamos. Que Grifinórios que a gente foi.

-Hermione, se eu te disser uma coisa você promete não ficar com raiva?

Hermione fez que sim. –Claro, sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa. Acho que hoje prova que a gente pode lidar com quase qualquer coisa.

-Nunca deixei de te amar. É você pra mim – Hermione se calou e abaixou a cabeça, evitando os olhos de Harry. –Amo minha família. Amo Gina, de certa forma. Estou com ela há tanto tempo. Mas você, meu amor por você é tão natural, tão certo.

Hermione levantou a cabeça e olhou Harry nos olhos novamente. Rose podia facilmente ver que sua mãe estava chorando. –Ah, Harry. O que podemos fazer? Foi tão mais fácil viver todos esses anos achando que não me amava também!

As orelhas de Harry pareceram se esticar ao ouvir as palavras dela. –Isso significa que você ainda me ama também?

-Claro que amo! – Hermione disse entre lágrimas. –Te amava na época, te amo agora, provavelmente vou te amar pra sempre!

Harry se inclinou pra mais perto de Hermione e secou as lágrimas de seu rosto. –Não chore. Isso é maravilhoso.

-Não entende o que isso significa pra nós? Não podemos ficar juntos, Harry. Você tem uma família. Estou casada com Rony. Nossas famílias são ligadas. Não há como escapar deles. Machucaríamos tanta gente. – Nessa altura, Rose deduziu que essa conversa devia ter se passado logo depois de Gina e Harry terem seu primeiro filho. Logo antes dela.

-Sei disso. Sei que seria difícil. Mas, Hermione. Preciso de você. Eu te amo. Quero ficar com você. – Harry se inclinou pra frente e extinguiu a distância entre eles.

Era estranho pra Rose ver Harry beijar sua mãe, especialmente quando Hermione passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, puxando-o pra mais perto.

Como se sentisse a presença da filha no cômodo, Hermione se afastou de Harry. –Não. Não assim.

Hermione se afastou de Harry no sofá. Harry seguiu. –Não sei o que fazer. Não posso mais fingir. Todas cartas estão na mesa agora.

-É difícil demais! Quer que eu te diga que sempre te amei mais? Que você sempre foi o homem de minha vida? – Hermione estava quase gritando histericamente agora. –É isso que quer ouvir? É a verdade! Rony nunca teve meu coração como você tem! Você é meu Harry. Te amo mais que achei que poderia amar qualquer pessoa. Não há nada que eu queira mais do que eu e você juntos, mas não podemos. Temos que pensar no futuro de nossas famílias.

Hermione levantou, se distanciando ainda mais de Harry. –Realmente te amo. Se as coisas fossem diferentes, te daria tudo.

Harry levantou os olhos, seus olhos verdes brilhando de emoção. –Ainda estou disposto.

-Você acabou de ter um filho, Harry. Não vou deixar você desistir de sua felicidade. Você sempre quis uma família.

-Ainda quero. Por que não pode ser eu, você e Tiago? Por que não podemos ter tudo? Não merecemos? – Harry, que obviamente sabia como estava parecendo egoísta, fez um biquinho. Ele recuou um pouco. –Só me mata saber que eu me acomodei quando poderia ter você.

A máscara de Hermione se desfez e ela sentou no sofá mãos uma vez perto de Harry. –Ah, Harry – Hermione passou os braços em volta de Harry e o puxou em um abraço. –Não importa nada, você sempre me terá – ela se inclinou e o beijou suavemente nos lábios.

Rose de repente se sentiu puxada para trás, bruscamente tirada das memórias de Harry.

Estava um pouco desorientada, mas quando conseguiu focalizar, Rose pode ver sua mãe de pé em sua frente, a varinha em punho, uma expressão estranha no rosto.

-Sabe, é muito rude invadir o pensamento das pessoas. Achei que tinha te ensinado melhor. – era claro que Hermione não estava nada feliz.

Rose se preparou para fúria de sua mãe. Deduziu que uma explicação lógica era a melhor estratégia. –Sei que o que fiz foi errado, mas não me arrependo. Tinha que saber o que estava acontecendo entre você e o tio Harry.

Hermione franziu a testa. –O que quer dizer? Harry e eu somos amigos, só isso que há para saber. – Apesar de Hermione ter falado isso como se estivesse programado dentro dela, como se dissesse infinitas vezes por dia, a verdade das palavras não apareceu em seus olhos. Claramente estava mais preocupada com o que sua filha vira agora que sabia de suas intenções.

Rose se esquivou. –É só que ultimamente e pensando melhor, sempre, você e Harry pareceram ser... Bem, não sei. Indefinível. Por isso estava tão curiosa.

-O que você viu? – pela forma que sua mãe fez a pergunta, Rose sabia que estava se preparando pra Rose gritar com ela.

-Eu só quero que saiba – Rose começou, escolhendo cuidadosamente suas palavras. – eu entendo. Bem, não de verdade, mas vejo porque é do jeito é. A verdade é que sempre achei que você e Harry _se encaixavam_ melhor.

A confusão no rosto de Hermione era facilmente legível. Rose sabia que não estava falando o que queria dizer muito bem. –Você fica mais feliz com Harry. Ele te ouve, te respeita. Amo o papai, de verdade, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não queira que você seja feliz.

-Só pra você saber, eu não te odiaria se você o deixasse, se você e Harry tentassem fazer funcionar. Sei que ainda o ama. Depois do que eu vi, é obvio... É certo.

Hermione finalmente falou. –Ah, querida. Lamento tanto que tenha descoberto desse jeito. Não era uma coisa que eu queria te envolver. Realmente não é nada – ela olhou rápido pra Harry, ainda em sono profundo, inconsciente da conversa que estava acontecendo. –O que você viu?

A pergunta arrastou em sua garganta. Era uma luta entre não querer se colocar em toda essa mágoa e precisar saber desesperadamente a alma do homem que amava mais que tudo.

Rose podia ver como a situação era estranha. Transmitir mensagens a sua mãe de um homem, que não seu pai, que a amava mais. Apesar de tudo isso, Rose realmente não sentia raiva nenhuma das partes envolvidas. Eles eram a família dela. Ela os amava, por que deveria odiar que sentiam o mesmo um pelo outro?

-Eu procurei. por lembranças suas dentro dele – Rose levantou a cabeça pra olhar a mãe nos olhos. –Vi você através dos anos. Você o amava desde o inicio, não era?

Não vendo motivo pra esconder mais anda, Hermione concordou.

-Eu o vi ficar com você quando estava petrificada. Vi que vocês dois sempre estiveram presentes um para o outro. Você ficou durante a busca por Voldemort. Mesmo depois que o papai partiu.- Rose franziu a testa. –Nunca me contou isso.

-Concordamos que seria melhor para todos se não remoêssemos as partes feias da história. Alguns tópicos ainda são sensíveis. – Hermione hesitou. –Acho que uma parte de Harry nunca vai perdoar seu pai por isso. Sei que não perdoei.

Rose engoliu, tentando esquecer os pensamentos de como seu pai era um covarde. –E então vi a conversa. Ouvi e vi. Logo depois que Tiago nasceu.

A expressão de Hermione mudou, ela aparentemente sabia exatamente a qual conversa Rose se referia. –Quanto tempo ficou vendo? – sua expressão estava tensa de preocupação.

-Logo depois que você disse que nunca o deixaria. Você o beijou. E então me tirou de lá.

Hermione pareceu um pouco aliviada com a resposta. –Isso era uma conversa muito pessoal, Rose.

-Eu sei. Mas precisava saber. Ele te amava tanto! Ainda ama. Estava disposto a desistir de tudo por você...

Hermione a interrompeu. - Se ouviu a conversa, sabe porque eu não podia permitir isso. Ele tinha uma família. Você veio um pouco depois dali.

-Mais uma coisa que eu preciso saber – Rose respirou fundo, se preparando. Ela se perguntava sobre isso há muito tempo, e o que acabara de presenciar só acrescentava indícios a sua suspeita. –Sei que saí da lembrança depois do beijo. Realmente não sei... eu não sei como perguntar isso. – ela pausou.

-Sempre me senti muito próxima a Harry. Como se ele fosse mais que um tio... – Rose sabia pelos olhos de sua mãe que ela entendia exatamente o que estava sendo insinuado.

Hermione suspirou. –Não é que a gente nunca fosse te contar, Harry e eu. Nós íamos, quando pudesse entender, quando pudesse manter segredo.

-Então ele sabe.

-Claro que Harry sabe, ele deu seu nome. Rony não tem idéia, simplesmente concordou que Rose era um nome bonito. –Hermione sorriu apesar da situação, sem dúvidas da ignorância e fácil aceitação de Rony.

Rose ficou confusa. –Espere, o que meu nome tem a ver com qualquer coisa?

-Harry deu seu nome em homenagem à mãe.

Rose balançou a cabeça. –Não, Lily recebeu o nome em homenagem à mãe de Harry.

-Gina deu esse nome a ela – Hermione explicou. – Harry nunca quis dar aos filhos o nome igual a de seus pais. Talvez o nome do meio ou algo assim. Acho que ele acha um tanto perturbador que seus filhos tenham o nome de seus pais mortos. – Hermione disse. – Seu nome é em homenagem a ela. A família Evans gostava de flores. Lily tinha uma irmã que se chamava Petúnia. Você carrega a tradição.

-O papai sabe? – Rose perguntou, mas presumiu que não.

-Não. Nossas famílias são ligadas demais pra causar um escândalo tão grande. Amamos você demais, querida, mas tem que entender que se soubessem que é a filha de Harry Potter... Machucaria tanta gente. – os olhos de Hermione se umedeceram.

-Nunca quisemos que fosse assim.

Rose se esticou e abraçou a mãe. –Não estou com raiva. Acho que uma parte de mim sempre soube. Ainda te amo e amo Harry. Só queria que pudessem ter a vida que merecem.

Hermione recuou do abraço da filha e olhou para Harry. Seu rosto adormecido estava virado para cima e com um pequeno sorriso. –às vezes, a vida acaba de uma forma que tem agradecer por tudo que se tem. Talvez um dia a gente possa ter essa vida, quando eu for menos covarde. Mais que qualquer coisa, não quero que você e seu irmão nos odeiem. E é claro, os filhos de Harry. Talvez, algum dia seja fácil.

Rose se encheu de uma tristeza por sua mãe. Algum dia provavelmente estava muito longe, se é que ele existia. Ela seguiu o olhar de Hermione em direção a seu pai. Agora que sabia a verdade, podia ver que apesar de parecer com sua mãe, partes de Harry podiam ser encontradas nela.

-É, talvez um dia.

Hermione passou os dedos pelos cabelos de Rose. –Você realmente é uma garota notável. Nunca achei que fosse tão compreensiva com isso. É muita coisa pra lidar.

-Tudo o que sei é que te amo e amo Harry. E você ama Harry e ele te ama. Quando há tanto amor, não pode ser nada a se ter raiva. Sou sua filha, sou como você, nunca abandonaria aqueles que amo.

Hermione sorriu. –Principalmente, é como seu pai. Tem o maior coração que eu já vi.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, enquanto seu irmão e primos ansiosamente abriam os presentes que estavam empilhados sob a árvore, Rose virou pra olhar Harry e Hermione sentados ao lado um do outro, olhando seus filhos enquanto conversavam baixo.

Rony e Gina estavam abrindo seus presentes, quase tão impacientemente quanto as crianças. Gina gritou enquanto admirava seu novo bracelete de diamante enquanto Rony experimentava seu mais novo presente, algo que Rose achava que era mais apropriado para um garoto de 13 anos, mas que obviamente interessava a Rony.

Rony veio agradecer a Hermione pela bugiganga barulhenta. Hermione simplesmente aquiesceu e virou de volta para conversa com Harry. Rose ficou surpresa quando Rony não disse nada e simplesmente mergulhou novamente em sua pilha de presentes.

Ela se perguntou se mais ninguém via. Ninguém mais notava a mão de Harry no joelho de Hermione? Ou a maneira que o rosto deles se iluminavam quando estavam perto um do outro? Ninguém mais podia ver que estavam apaixonados?

Quando ela estava olhando, Harry cruzou o olhar com o dela. Ela sorriu pra ele. O pai dela. Harry sorriu em resposta, seus olhos enviando uma mensagem silenciosa, como as que Rose viu sua mãe receber várias vezes. _Eu sei, tudo bem. Eu te amo._

Rose decidiu que não importava se mais ninguém podia ver a verdade, podia ver o amor deles. Ela podia ver o amor deles. Ela podia ver o futuro deles, podia ver o "um dia".

* * *

**NT.**: Bom, aí está mais uma one-shot. Mais uma vez, não entrei em contato com a autora antes de postar. A original pode ser encontrada no portkey, não sei se tem aqui no fanfiction também. Achei um golpe de mestre da autora, usar o nome da filha deles pra especular algo mais XD. Foi uma das primeiras fics que li pós-epílogo, quando achava que seria impossível algo do tipo.

Jade Andrade: eu gostei bastante dos filmes. AMO a parte quando narram o conto dos três irmãos que tentaram enganar a morte. Esperava mais da cena que Harry morre, por ser minha preferida do livro, mas normal isso acontecer. E como já esclareceram, quando falo em hospital, falo em trabalho...

É isso, pessoal. Acho que não tenho mais nenhuma one-shot pronta. Tem uma aqui no pc pra ser traduzida, mas a autora acabou fazendo continuação, então nem se enquadra mais aqui. E antes de traduzir qualquer coisa nova, vou terminar a do herói de mil faces, que estou devendo... O que eu tenho pronto aqui, que estou pensando em postar, é outra fic da autora de "um ataque aos sentidos". Bjos e até a próxima!


End file.
